Nightmares are releases
by dianahawk
Summary: Deep secrets about Huntress are going to be revealed. WW BM, HG GL, BC GA and Q H. The title is a quotation, Sylvia Browne . Also some characters might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi! Ok, imagine a very sarcastic voice relating the story. Especially in the words joy (and any synonyms that you might find), mommy and daddy.**

**Chapter 1- "Wonder who?"**

It was a strangely sunny day in Gotham. The rebuild park was full of laughs and smiles. No fear was shown is people's faces. Just pure joy. The annoying one. Gotham was safe now. It has been since Joker's death. The villains had, apparently, cowered after that. The trees were in perfect condition, nothing green was mistreated. Poison Ivy would be proud. I know she would. The path that leads to the lake was clean. It's a dirt road, surrounded by wooden benches painted in different colors. Everything was perfect. They were just in the right place.

"Mommy, look! It's a yellow bench right next to that purple one! Look! It's me and Ash! I mean not us but our colours. Mommy! Are you paying attention?" The little girl pouted for her mommy's full attention.

"Yes, I am well aware of your words my little sun and stars." Mommy fell slowly to one knee and fixed the child's messed hair. "I will never understand how you manage to put your hair in this mess by only running around." Her voice was sweet, she couldn't be happier. Happiness sickens me

"Look! Over there! It's a cat! Can we take the kitty home? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase..." The girl's big black eyes were begging. And she had used her best baby voice.

She kept distracting her mommy while a man quickly put his hands over her eyes.

"Who ..?"Mommy put her hands over the first pair and smiled.

"Wonder who?" A male voice asked. Interesting choice of words.

She removed his hands and swiftly turned around and stood up. She proceeded to giggle to her husband. "You came. You really came." Then they kissed. The child rolled her eyes. "Please, get a room." That made her parents end the kiss and laugh at her annoyed stare. Suddenly, she remembered the cat and jumped to her daddy's arms

"Daddy! Can we take the kitty home?" Again the big black eyes. For such a dark colour they were very bright. They were shining with anticipation. Mine are too.

"Hello to you too princess." Daddy was still laughing. Mommy was enchanted by the view. _Everything I ever asked for._ Yes, I bet she was thinking that.

"Oh, hello daddy." She kissed his right cheek. "Sooooooooooo, can we take the kitty? Look! It's on the purple bench now! It's a sign. You have to let me have it, or else the purple fairies will be displeased. "The girl's voice passed from enthusiastic to wide open eyes seriousness.

He looked to the cat, small but already an adult, licking himself clean. No signs of a collar. Still...

"Let's see if the cat does not have owners." Oh, he does.

The child jumped to the floor and tried to catch the cat. She didn't have a chance. In seconds the cat disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. She silently started crying. Her eyes were brighter.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Don't cry ok?" Mommy was now leading the crying child to the lake, holding hands with daddy. The child seemed to forget about the cat once she saw water. Her eyes were sparkling and she was jumping in her enthusiasm. Until she laid her eyes on the cat again. The same cat, black with intense green eyes that seemed two marvels. Her expression was that one you can compare to a silent lion spying his pray.

"Time for hunting." Whispered the little huntress. Then she let go of her mother's hand and started the hunt.

Her parents smiled knowingly and sat down in the grass, never loosing the child with their eyes. Well until...

"I'm not seeing her. I'm not seeing her." Mommy started to panic. They had only closed their eyes to kiss. To express their joy and love. And now she couldn't see her. Her panic made me want to laugh. So pathetic. Oh no, she is not here. You should have looked at her. Daddy was scanning the area with a predatory gaze. He was mad and his face was the "I knew this was going to happen" one. So this is joy?

"HELENA! HELENAAAAAAAAAA!"

She heard her mommy screaming for her. The cat was in her hands but she had to climb a tree to fulfil her hunt. When she was about to answer, the cat freed himself from her. She huffed and jumped to catch him again. Once her tiny feet touched the floor, a pair of hands was not so gently settled in her eyes. And I asked.

"Wonder who?"

Her muffled cries were never heard by anyone but me. Tears were streaming down her face. Tears all over my hands. Stupid kid. She even tried to bit me. She wouldn't stop screaming against my hand that was now over her mouth. She just kept screaming...

"MOMMY!"

"Helena Wake up! Wake up!"

**A.N.: Forget the sarcastic voice. Omniscient voice now. **

She was sweaty and out of breath. Helena looked around. That had been Q's voice. She was in her bedroom. Question was holding her. She relaxed and silently cried in his arms, her body shaking with sobs.

"Another nightmare?" He gently asked.

"Yes, the same one." She murmured back. "I can't remember their faces... Or their voices..." She mumbled already sleepy. In minutes she was in deep sleep again. Q's mind had a handful of theories to work on.

**A.N.:Tell me what you think and.. Thank you Kate***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Music leads the way to romance"**

**A.N.: If possible read this chapter listening to the beautiful voices of Elza Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong singing ****_I Won't Dance_****...**

"Bruce!"

Another party that he had to attend. A inauguration. He really wanted to run away from all this material people. The fake smiles. The fake purses. Thank not God, he didn't believe in God, it was a jazz bar. He wouldn't be deaf the next day. He put his playboy smile and turned to the direction of the annoying voice.

"Mari!" She was smiling to him. His body was accusing lack of caffeine. He couldn't even enjoy Vixen's ignorance.

"Available for a dance?" She was cheerful. He didn't want even to move his mouth. He did not needed to.

"Excuse me, he already has a date." Although surprised, the voice made Bruce truly smile.

The Amazon tangled fingers with Wayne and glanced coldly at Mari, who was more naked than dressed, Diana noted. But well, so was she. For Bruce. She couldn't see John Stewart here. Jealously made her hold his hand tightly, but not painfully.

"Diana, I'm not known for stealing dates." The model was still wearing a smile. Now a defiant one. Jealously forgotten.

"You could have fooled me." Diana´s voice was ice. Bruce was too entertained looking to the entangled fingers.

"Excuse me?" The smile was beginning to fade.

"Selling your body made you deaf?" Shayera's pain was all that Diana could think of. And her mouth was moving on her own.

"This is a great song. It has just started." Bruce took Diana to the dance floor before something went really wrong between the two women. Diana's hand had increased the strength of the affection. What eventually bring him back to reality. Once they were surrounded by dancing feet, Bruce started dancing with her.

"I was having a talk Bruce." She was getting distracted from her anger.

"You weren't thinking on your words." Bruce was getting overwhelmed by the lyrics. They were describing his situation.

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, madam, with you_

_My heart won't let my feet do things they should do_

"Yes I was!" His true smile was really distracting her. And the way they were dancing did not help. At all. She felt complete.

_You know what, you're lovely_

_And so what? You're still lovely_

_And oh, what you do to me_

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore_

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor_

The lights suddenly went out. Darkness and music surrounded them. And his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and wished to never wake up. After a few seconds he moved away.

"So you are my date? I don't remind asking you." His smile was still in place.

"Well, not with words." He could fall for that smile over and over again.

Lights on. Music off.

"Good night ladies and gentlemen!" The host kept talking but none of them were listening. They were still holding hands. Vixen was the last thing in Diana's mind. She suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Finally we finished our dance."

* * *

"For the childish smile you are wearing I'm guessing it was a good night. Sorry for ruining your humour. Master Bruce, there is someone expecting you in the cave." Alfred greeted Bruce this way. Not good news.

"Who Alfred?" Bruce was coming back from the stars.

"A fellow leaguer. I believe he is called Question." Alfred looked worried.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Are you not going to change your..."

"No Alfred, he knows exactly who I am. You may go." Alfred disappeared trough a door. Bruce made his way to the Batcave. Batman erased Bruce's smile and yelled: _YOU KISSED DIANA?_ Batman was so mad. Bruce cowered inside his head and mumbled something about love.

Question was entertained with a little bat in his arm. Batman knew too well this man.

"How much do you know about time travelling?" Question's voice was indecipherable.

**A.N.: Thank you for the review! Review *.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N.: Hi! So I tried to write a longer chapter. So the two conversations that you will read are happening at the same time. While you are reading one you don't have a clue of what is said in the other. Maybe in the next chapters... cew1088, keep reading and I will give you answers ;) **

"More than I would like to know. What brings you here?"

Batman made his way to the chair in front of the endless monitors and sited down. Eye contact was never made. He began clicking everywhere. Keeping Bruce inside. Reports of the criminal activity dated from that same day flew from monitor to monitor. Q was still playing with the little bat.

"Huntress' nightmares."

Batman stopped reading about the last plantossaurus Poison Ivy unchained and raised an eyebrow. Remembering that he did not want to move his head to face Vic, the Dark Night asked.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

Helena was impatiently waiting for company inside Starbucks. Her cappuccino long gone. She checked the watch for the twentieth time in that minute. Finally she saw her figure approach.

"You make so easy the choice of Christmas presents." Helena was tense. She kept rolling the empty cup between her hands.

"I'm not that late Bertinelli." Dinah sat in the chair in front of Helena and asked for an iced coffee with milk. The "Coffee Master" politely asked if Helena wanted another drink, maybe the same as Dinah.

"Don't bother, she only drinks things with Italian names." Helena appeared to be in another universe, with the empty cup still in her hands. After a few seconds the waitress left and Helena spoke.

"I really need to talk to you. And you are." It was like they were never interrupted. Helena was definitely not ok.

"Two minutes."

"120 seconds." Dinah was getting worried. She took the cup from the friend's hands and put it in another table. Helena's answer to the action was a childish pout that came out truly sad.

"Ok. What's going on?" Her drink arrived.

"..." Dinah had time to finish her drink. This was an unusual situation. Helena was quiet. So Canary decided to try again.

"You know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you. Unless you..." Helena did not let her finish her sentence.

"Don't worry. You're the only one with that awful taste in men." A shadow of a smug smile passed through her lips.

Dinah couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"What is it Helena?"

"I.. Did you ever has a dream that felt so real... That... I don't know... That you, that you couldn't find a single incoherent thing..." During the sentence Huntress looked to her hands and sounded like a lost child. Dinah joined her eyebrows.

"Not a single incoherent thing?" For the first time black found blue.

"A happy Gotham?" The smug smile didn't last long. Her eyes fell to her hands again.

"Why don't you tell me that dream?" Worried was an understatement for Dinah's thoughts.

"It's more like a nightmare. I end up screaming."Helena's expression changed. Dinah could swear she had shivered.

"I would like to hear the beginning." The statement caused Helena's expression to change again. A challenge had been accepted.

"Fine. So, I'm in a beautiful park in Gotham..." Dinah knew she had made a face." Yes Dinah, in Gotham, and I'm kind like six or seven. I'm with my mommy and then daddy arrives. We are a happy family. Then I saw a stupid cat and asked if I could have him." The blonde's mouth and eyes are wide open._ Mommy and daddy? And she is telling this like, like it's normal. No sarcasm. _After the shock had passed the blond asked.

"And..."

"Well, you told me to tell the beginning. That's the beginning." Challenge won. Helena smiled. This time lasted longer.

"Are you sure you're not six or seven now?" Helena stuck her tongue to her friend. She was definitely more herself. Dinah had that effect on her. "Helena..." Dinah pleaded for her to keep going with her eyes as well. Her plea was answered.

"I end up chasing him kind of faraway from where my parents were. When I catch the cat I hear mommy screaming my name. The cat gets away distracting me. When I jump from the tree..."

"Tree?"

"Yes, I catch the cat in a tree. Jesus, are you listening?"

"You didn't mention it."

"Yes, I did."

"No... Never mind." This time she did not roll her eyes. Only internally.

"Suddenly a man puts his hands over my eyes and asks wonder who. I know he is not a friend. He has a mean voice. So I try to scream back to mommy but his hand is over my mouth. And I start crying and panicking. And I wake up screaming mommy." It was visible that the nightmare was bothering Helena. _A little too real maybe? _And the storm of questions began.

"You remember the dream pretty well. Did they look like your real parents?"

"No, totally different." No more looking at her hands. Dinah's worried eyes were her view.

"Do you remember their faces?"

"I feel like they were all too tall and I can't see their faces when I try to. What makes no sense. Both of them were eye level with me at some point. And all sounds like my voice when I try to recall theirs. I have this nightmare every night now."

"When did this started?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks I guess. When his hand is over my mouth, it ends up covering my nose at some point and I can't breathe." Now Lance was positive the other woman had shivered. She tangled their hands.

"He asked wonder who?"

"Yes. Because it was what daddy asked when he put his hands over mommy's eyes. He was watching us."

"Do you see his face?"

"No, never. I just feel his hands. Gloved. Strong."

"Mommy and daddy?"

"Those are their names." _We all think those are our parents names till eight._

"Could it be a repressed memory?"

"No way. I'm pretty sure I saw an iPhone in daddy's hand when he arrived."

"Maybe you mixed memories..."Helena felt like Dinah was disbelieving her.

"No! I was never kidnapped!" It came a little too loud and people stared at the strange use of words.

"But Helena..."

"No ok?" She was murmuring now. People still staring.

"Ok... You look tired." Dinah knew it was better to give up this theory for now.

"I'm trying not to sleep."

* * *

"Repressed memory?" Batman wasn't convinced.

"Help me find out?" The little bat never left his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Comes love, nothing can be done"**

**A.N.: krikanalo you are my new favourite person. Also, I pretend to post another chapter in a few hours. Hope you all enjoy this one :)**

Shayera was in a bad mood. She was welcomed to the cafeteria with a great plan of Mari kissing John. After the kiss , finally, ended, John's eyes met hers, as usually. She half smiled. She now believed in destiny.

"Good morning Shayera! Join me!" She could swear Diana was half singing. The Amazon didn't wait for an answer , grabbing her hand and pushing her to the elevator.

"Where are we going? Diana are you trying to replace joker?" The doors closed behind them.

"Am I smiling that much?" She was. She knew she was.

"Yes, yes you are." Shayera couldn't help but smile too. "Ok. Tell me what happened!" It was good to see the princess smiling. They were in authentic good terms now. Diana was smiling and bouncing in a familiar way, but Shay couldn't place it.

"Yesterday I went to that inauguration to buy..." _Think fast Diana. _"Never mind... "_Did I sell my brain? "_And Bruce was there." Diana's eyes were sparkling. She hoped Shay had not notice her little slip.

"And..." She haven't or at least did not understand the meaning of it.

"And he kissed me. The lights were out and he kissed me. He kissed me..." Diana had her eyes closed and her voice was too dreamy for Shayera's taste.

" Ok, ok stop remembering it!" At least one of them was happy.

"Oh sorry." Diana blushed. And continued to talk with enthusiasm. " And he didn't run away. He just, he was just as happy as I was. And HE was the one to kiss. And we hold hands and he didn't deny me the minute next. We just said that we will talk today after the founder's meeting. Of course that we did not kissed with lights on..."

Diana was rambling, what made Shayera laugh. "Diana let's just make one thing clear. He breaks your heart, **again**, and I break his bones."

The elevator doors opened, stopping Diana before she could change her ecstatic facial expression. Shayera was the one to speak to the person outside the elevator.

"I think you don't want to eat my mace." And then she smiled to Diana, but a 'approach carefully' was the meaning of that smile. Then both of women got out of the machine, the thanagarian disappearing down the corridor. The Amazon faced the Dark Knight.

"Can we talk?" Her smile was being contained. Shayera warning in mind. She didn't want to behave like a teen in love.

" Now I don't have time." Batman was trying hard to contain Bruce. Her smiled disappeared. He was being so cold. She was fighting the tears that were starting to be angry ones. Her voice was a mix of disbelief and heartbreak.

"You can't be serious." He stepped in the elevator and closed the doors. Which reopen in two seconds. Diana was mad. You could see her teeth not forming a smile and tears more than threatening to fall. The doors closed behind her. " You can't do this to me! You just play with my heart over and over again... "

Batman was trying to convince himself that he was kissing her to shut her up. He broke the kiss just when the elevator doors opened again. Shayera was in the other side of the doors, holding her mace in her right hand while patting it in her left hand, hawk look in her eyes. Batman was slightly scared, surprised would he correct. Anyway, he closed the doors again. Diana kept smiling and shaking her head in disbelief of Shayera's actions. She started to laugh, unable to contain it any longer.

"Not funny." Batman scowled her.

" Yes, yes it is." Batman cracked a smile. He could never grow tired of watching and hearing her laughing. There was a long, long LONG way to go for them to be together but for the first time, he believed it could work. Them. Him and Diana. All because this time, after their kiss, he didn't had time to forget how soft her lips were. So yeah, he blamed Shayera. Definitely Shayera's fault. It was that hard to do another Thanagarian invasion? That would distract him. Although her lips on him again were equally distracting. Maybe more. Sincerely he was eager to find out.

"You scared Bats! You scared the..." Flash quickly speed out after the glare that had been directed to Bat being directed to him. Shayera controlled her laugh with an amusing sigh. The control did not last long as she returned to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. With her mace in hand, people were behaving as the Red Sea had with Moses.

One of the people who witnessed the 'Bat surprise', let meaningful words escape before he could stop it. "God, how I love this woman." As Shayera entered the cafeteria she noticed that Mari was no longer there with John.

* * *

Vic Sage was having difficulties. Mafia difficulties. It appears that Mandragora had put a big effort to protect the Bertinelli's secrets. Q almost find interesting fighting those guys, the ones knocked out on the floor. The stupid vault wouldn't open. He was in a hurry. _Dynamite it is._ With a loud sound the dynamite had the wanted effect. He gathered the files concerning Helena's family while humming his favourite song. ( watch?v=qiXVcRiP4ew)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Ash?"**

**A.N.: In my world Helena Bertinelli teaches at Gotham University. **

She was more than tired. It was lazily that Helena put Huntress clothes on. She fell twice while trying to dress. With the nightmares she always ends up waking more tired than she was when she went to sleep. So if she couldn't rest at all it was better not rest with no nightmares. Simple logic. Thank God it was summer. She will be an awful teacher right now, enraged by every single movement and by her students ignorance. She was walking slowly to the kitchen, trying not to fall. She could barely open her eyes. She needed coffee. Litres of coffee. _Strange._ There was no coffee at home. She was positive that in that same morning there was plenty of coffee in her apartment. She had bought a large quantity not so long ago. Impossible to be all gone without a criminal hand. She looked through the window to the dark sky.

"Q." She was mad, but more sleepy than mad.

"Na-ha." A woman's voice filled the air and knocked Helena's brain.

"Dinah." She said through gritted teeth. She did not turn to the visitor. She was trying hard to form coherent thoughts. She was going to win this fight. _Gather your thoughts Bertinelli._

"Helena you should be sleeping, not going out in patrol. Batman will cover it for you." Although it was a worried voice, there was no place for debate. Helena was going to do as she was told to do. No way around that.

"I'm just not in the mood to sleep. Give me my coffee." _She would actually believe if you talked like a clear-headed person. I need my coffee! No, don't close your eyes Helena, you can do it, it's not like you don't sleep properly for two weeks now. You are Huntress. You can do this. But a little nap.._

"Please, I'll stay with you." Dinah walked to the purple dressed women and pushed her hand to make Helena go to her bedroom.

"No." _I'm stubborn too Lance. You won't win. Not this time. Holy Mary, you never won. You just distracted me enough time to cheat. _

_"_Yes. And now go to bed. NOW Helena " Dinah kept pushing, somehow making Helena look deep into her eyes. She was being persuasive with that intense blue eyes_. _Helena thoughts were the most active thing in her being. _ See dear God? She skipped right to the cheating part this time! Oh no, I won't fall. _To escape, the jaded superhero did the stupidest think that she could do at the moment. She closed her eyes. _And I let her win again.. Oh so sleepy... My bed is so waiting for me... Not giving up... Not opening my eyes either..._

"I'm just not going to Gotham streets because it's way funnier to hear you bossing around like I actually care about what you say." Helena smiled and Dinah rolled her eyes, as usually. _Yay, I won.._

"You have no emend. Room. Now." Dinah got tired of pushing the zombie Helena trough the apartment and picked her up.

"Damn, you're tiny but you're big." Helena mumbled and rapidly got cosy in the blonde's arms. She was sleeping when Dinah reached the bed. She carefully put Helena in the large bed, removing her mask, her cape and ,for last, her heels. Then she adjusted the covers over the taller woman's body.

"Don't know why, but I love you siss." Silently she made her way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She jumped to the couch, turned the TV on and texted Question and Oliver about the success of her mission. Pretty Little Liars was on. "Damn the show is losing quality. Toby doesn't take his shirt off every five minutes anymore." She was becoming without bad jokes to mock the characters when Helena screamed.

"MOMMY! " Dinah ran to the crying women, opening the door with a violent movement. She sat in the bed and hugged the crying woman.

"Ash!" Helena sounded relieved between sobs. "Ash you're here." Dinah forgave the trade of names. She was dead worried. Helena started rubbing the shorter woman's back. Her movements became soon desperate, like something was wrong. Like something was missing. " Your wings are missing!." Helena kept looking for wings grabbing the air with an alarmed look.

"Helena? What... " _Oh no, is she still in the nightmare? No, Shayera was not in the nightmare. Maybe she is more exhaust than I thought. _Helena moved away from the embrace, looking through tears to Dinah's eyes.

"And and..And your eyes.. They are green! Not green green, more like someone didn't end up mixing brown and blue.." Dinah face was a mask of incredulity. Helena started to touch Dinah's blond locks. "And your hair, your hair, it's brown in the dark but when the sun hits your curls tiny rays of orange can be seen...And you are tiny..." Helena examined her friends' body. "Oh you still tiny."The statement had a bright smile attached. Dinah was struggling to talk Helena out of this non sense. _She actually believes in what she is saying_...

"Helena? Did you hit with your head?" It was all that she could say. Concern all over her features. The questions made the dark haired shake her head and laugh.

"No! You are my best friend! My sister! We basically grew up together." _She truly believes in what she is saying!_

"No we didn't. I think is better for you to sleep a little more. Ok?" Helena was pouting.

"NO! Why don't you believe me Ash?" _Ok, I have to go with it.._

"I, I do. Let's sleep. I will rest with you. " That put a sad smile in Helena's lips but she stopped complaining. Dinah laid down next to Helena, holding hands with her. Once more Dinah didn't had to expect long for Helena to sleep. She carefully untangled their fingers and made her way out of the room. She grabbed her phone.

"Question, something... something strange happened. Come fast." She was worried and astonished. _Ash?_


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6- Who am I?**

**A.N.: Thank you, you make me want to write more. I would like to read your theories :)**

For the first time in two weeks Helena was waking up without tears in her eyes and a scream in her mouth. The last thing she could remember were Dinah's arms around her body. She abruptly froze. _Wait a minute. I'm not naked am I?! _She desperately looked for her clothes that were still in her body._ Thank God no._ _Anyway, I better change into, oh, that large shirt. Perfect_. The overlarge black shirt, that almost went to her knees, had the phrase "KEEP CALM AND GET A LIFE" in big teal letters. Now that she was a little more awaken, the voices outside her bedroom were starting to get loud in her head. _Q?_

"Well, if Ash was someone from her childhood I would already know." Helena slowly went to the door and place there her right ear. She closed her eyes to better concentrate, and took a deep breath to control herself from open the door or screaming through it. She really wanted to listen.

"I'm guessing you manage to steel all the information existent about the Bertinelli family." _Dinah. Of course, she stayed. Wait. Steal? He only had to ask. Me. _

_ "Mandragora_ kept the last part of information that could be valuable. In a vault. I actually found in those files the answer to-"

"A conspiracy?" In normal circumstances Dinah's voice would be more playful. _She is worried, it's just a damn nightmare. It has to be._

"Well, I can't really tell you. " Helena was sure the blonde had roll her eyes. But she only heard her sigh. Q kept talking. "Nothing relates to the nightmares. Nothing. I asked her to write everything that she could remember. A park as she described could only be Robinson Park, she was sure she was in Gotham. But the benches and the path do not exist now like she told." Helena heard Dinah sitting in the couch.

"I, is she ok Vic? Is this really a repressed memory or is someone making this happening?"

" I believe in both of those theories." A new voice reached Helena´s ear.

" Bruce? Heavens, do any of you know about the existence of doors?" Dinah was slightly irritated.

Helena gave the deep breaths a day off. She was getting really angry really fast. They were investigating about HER life, talking about HER life, discussing about HER life behind HER back. Faithful to her hanger, she stormed out of her bedroom and walked until her anger eyes were facing Batman's passive ones.

" You are not welcome in my house or in my life. I can try to understand why those two are trying to help me. But you? Get out." Batman had the feeling of déjà vu. But he didn't move. He only narrowed his eyes.

"Helena. I was the one who asked for his help." Q had put his hand in her shoulder while talking. He quickly understood that it had been a bad idea. The dark haired tossed his arm away and directed her rage to him.

"And. Why. Did. You. Do. That?" Every word was said lowly. And dangerously.

" I needed..."

" Money. You needed money. Couldn't you just had rob a bank? That I would forgive you." Helena was facing her boyfriend with a deadly look.

"He needed my help as a detective. What is happening to you is dangerous." Before the angry Bertinelli could retort, Dinah's voice was heard.

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?" Panic was rising in her chest.

"Helena you can never wake up from the nightmare. It's a memory, it was lived by you. And someone is reminding you that fact. So your brain can simply keep living in that reality that is being showed to you. " Batman raised a hand when the owner of the apartment he was in made indication of retorting. "It would be better to talk in the Batcave." He disappears as fast as he appears. Dinah gathers her things and nods to Helena.

"I'll meet you there, please come." Then she leaves. _Not that hard to use a door_, the blond thinks.

Question slowly embraces the woman he loves. She shifted closer to him.

"Is that true?" She whispers.

"Yes."

* * *

The monitors of the Batcave showed nothing when Helena looked at them. She was confused and scared. She didn't want to believe that she was really kidnapped when she was a kid, that somehow she remembered parents that weren't hers. They couldn't be. Maybe this wasn't her memory, maybe it was a mistake. She knew it wasn't though. The girl in the dream was her, with her personality screaming in every motion. It was her, it was her memory, it was her pain, it was her mommy screaming for her. She knew it. But that doesn't mean that she accepts it. The Martian appeared in her mind. _The quicker you accept it, the faster we can stop it. _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" And the hanger was back. J'onn appeared next to Batman. They were all sited in some black couches Helena didn't remind of seeing before.

"I'm here to help."

"You two better explain what is going on before Helena or I get actually mad." Dinah was impatient. Q indicated to the other man he could do all the talk. He was too close to Helena to do the talking.

" J'onn is here to discover who's behind your new found memories. What we know is that the park you described seems to be Robinson Park, but there are no records of some of the things you described. J'onn is here also with the mission of finding out if there are elements of your memory you described wrong because you are viewing them as a child and as a participant. He is going to be an observer." With her fury contained in Q's hand she managed to talk calmly.

"Fine. Who's Ash?" Dinah narrowed her eyes and faced her friend.

"You don't remember?" The taller woman was even more confuse.

"What is that I should remember?" Dinah took a deep breath.

"You woke up screaming and when I reached you, you hugged me and called me Ash. And you proceed to describe Shayera's daughter."

"I don't remember, the last thing I remember is you carrying me to bed." She paused. "Shayera's daughter?"

"Yes, I mean, it was a brunette version of her... You almost had a panic attack looking for my wings."

Batman wisely waited until Helena finished processing the new information. The look in her face wasn't changing and he could see that she was already tired.

"You better go to sleep now-"

"Who am I?" Helena was now, officially, lost. When her tears begun to fall the couch she had been sharing with Q became her bed. She was sound asleep in no time. Batman had put something in her water.

"You are not going to hurt her are you?" Question asked with his mouth and Dinah with her eyes.

"Not my purpose." J'onn, still in the couch, closed his eyes and invaded Helena's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - DNA, Dark News Approach**

**A.N.: Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. Ash won't be present. But she will come into view in the next chapters.**

J'onn found himself in a dirt road surrounded by wooden benches painted in different colours. What they thought it would be Helena's childish imagination was pure reality. A little girl was happily jumping and running down the path. J'onn notice her as she passed through him. Her long raven hair waved with every jump. J'onn smiled at Helena's pure fascination when she spotted a yellow bench next to a purple one. She looked through J'onn and excitedly smiled and pointed to the benches.

"Mommy, look! It's a yellow bench right next to that purple one! Look! It's me and Ash! I mean not us but our colours. Mommy! Are you paying attention?"

He turned back and, not for the first time, he saw Helena's mommy. His mouth hanged open, his brain refusing to believe in the unbelievable truth right in front of him.

"It can't be. It just can't be." He said to no one but himself. The women passed through him like Helena had done. He remained motionless.

"Yes, I am well aware of your words my little sun and stars." He heard her speak and, as if her voice made him believe in the truth, turned around. He saw mommy slowly falling to one knee and fixing Helena's messed hair. "I will never understand how you manage to put your hair in this mess by only running around." He took a few steps and fell to his knees in front of the mother. He studied her face patently, the unexpected truth sinking in his mind.

"It's her, I can't believe... It's-"

J'onn felt someone more powerful than him pushing the memory away from his reach. Everything was shielded from him, he only could see the scene that used to be in front of him below him now. He could barely see a man figure reaching his wife and daughter. His face was too far away to be recognizable. In instants everything was. He tried hard to fight back but his tries achieved no goal. He couldn't even find a conscience. Nothing, it was like fighting against a ghost. He opened his eyes in the Batcave and felt his energies leaving him rather quickly. He only manage to word...

"It's Diana..."

Batman was the first one to reach the drained Martian. He had been patiently waiting for developments next to his friend in the couch. He had tried to send Dinah away but the only reason she was not there at the moment his green alien friend was expulse from Helena's mind, was a bathroom emergency. Question was in the couch with Helena, holding her hand and smoothing her raven locks. He vaguely moved his head in the other couch direction.

"Diana? What is Diana?" Batman was losing his friend fast and he wanted concrete answers. J'onn had intentions of giving them but he was so weak, even to talk.

" MOMMY! " Helena's scream echoed through the cave, alerting Dinah who came running. Q hold his crying girlfriend in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down. Batman heard J'onn murmuring before he went faint in the couch: "Exactly..."

Batman was taken aback by the revelation. He did not understand this truth. He couldn't stop feeling jealous of Helena's father. Now it didn't matter, J'onn's life was at stake. Before anyone could talk or do something, Batman and J'onn were beamed up to the Watchtower.

**Next day, Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne was laying on the couch of one of the Manor's living rooms. He had not yet decided what to do with information he had_. Diana is Helena's mother..._ Of course that he had questioned this fact. Maybe J'onn did not intended to say that, maybe he didn't heard it right. Maybe the someone who is assaulting Helena's mind made J'onn believe that Diana was indeed Helena's mother. It just didn't make sense Diana and Helena being that close. So he did the scientific confirmation. DNA tests. The Justice League had a DNA database of all members. Current and former. They do extend medical tests to every single member regularly. This has shown to be helpful many times. For example, and it was still a secret shared by two, Vic Sage's cancer. It is the beginning, no metastasis, just an alarming amount of cancer cells in the lung. Bruce fears Helena's reaction. So does Q. That's why he didn't told her. He doesn't know how. And Helena's pain has priority in his life.

Bruce had the confirmation he needed. No way DNA results were wrong. He repeat the exam quite a few times. Thanks to the advance equipment he could do the tests fast. He wasn't in the humour to wait. No mistake, Helena Bertinelli is the granddaughter of the Queen of The Amazons. _Who is the father? _He wanted the father to be him, he had already confessed that to himself. _But that is just one of a multiply of alternatives. _Those other alternatives infuriated him. The first though he had when J'onn did the revelation was that alternatives. He didn't liked the idea of Diana being with another man. Especially not now. They were kind of together right? She had been with him few hours ago visiting J'onn, he had kissed her with fear of letting her go. He left after that, leaving the Amazon beauty with a confuse smile. _I have to tell her about Helena. She just let me go because I promised to tell her how J'onn had ended up like this. But then I saw the DNA results and... I have to tell her. She needs to know. Even if I am not the father. What the hell? That will be good, it means that she is with someone better and... safer... _Whatever arguments he found, he still deeply preferred to be the father of Diana's daughter. He did not left his brain wonder to what means to be Helena's father. No, that was completely mind blowing. Helena wasn't a fan of him. _She is just as stubborn as her mother. And proud, so proud. _

"Bruce?" Diana's voice reached his ears. He sighed, got up and faced her. She wasn't in her Wonder Woman clothes. He stopped himself of staring by closing his eyes.

"I owe you a talk, a serious talk." He felt her hands in his face. He opened his eyes to her beautiful ones.

"So let's talk." She was worried and confuse.

"You may want to sit." He spoke softly and closed the distance between them, kissing her with passion, fearing it would be their last kiss.

**A.N.: So... Tell me what you think :) And Person, keep reading and I'll give you answers. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Diana was waiting for the talk for about, she checked the wall clock, seventeen minutes. Bruce only managed to say "Well..", "I don't know..." and "It's confuse...". Several times. Diana had time to find a pattern in his rambling. Phrase, shake of head, sigh, hands in his face. She was giving him time, he looked perturbed.. _Time's up._ She wasn't that patient anyway.

"Bruce, what are we? A couple? You know that I.." She looked to her lap and twisted her hair between her fingers. "I care for you deeply." At that he took her hands in his and answered with his eyes. It was enough to Diana, for now. That was visible in her smile, that fade a little when she read something else in his eyes.

"Diana, I found out something that can, well..." _Here we go..._ "That can end what we have. I consider us to be, hum, together." Her smile was unsure. He breathed deeply. "I will tell you everything. I ask you to not interrupt me or else I will return to the well, I don't know and so on. " He paused for her to nod. She had to bit her tongue to prevent talking. "Helena Bertinelli, also known as Huntress, started to have nightmares two weeks ago. The same one every night. Question asked me for help. It happens that the nightmare is actually a memory that someone is helping her to remember." Diana was confuse. How could that threaten their relationship? Bruce was talking without breathing. She did not know what to think of that, she only knew that was feeling bad for Huntress. She snapped way from her thoughts and continued to listen, hoping for a concrete explanation to this secret threat to their new relationship. " But it's a memory with different parents, and a different Gotham. Helena is not from here, from this time. I believe that she comes from the future. I asked J'onn to go into her mind while she was dreaming to confirm my theory. Of course that I was right." Diana had to chuckle at that. " Unfortunately whoever is trying to make Helena recognize her true past is powerful than J'onn. But he told me the identity of Helena's biological mother before he faint. He told me your name." No, he didn't do a dramatic pause before the ultimate secret, he took a deep breath in the end. He couldn't look in Diana's eyes. He felt her hands abruptly leaving his. He wanted to... cry? Batman was yelling at his weakness. _I TOLD YOU SO! _Bruce was hoping to feel Diana's lips on his and to hear her incredibly sweet voice saying that only he could be the father. But nothing happens as we expect.

"I can't be her mother. I just can't." Diana was pacing and her voice was becoming nervous. For more impossible to believe that that was, she knew Bruce wouldn't tell her that without being sure. The feeling was overwhelming. A daughter. Huntress of all people. "Bruce are you sure?" She finally stopped and looked at him. Bruce was in the exact same position she had left him. She focused on her daughter's father. His eyes were shining. She felt guilty for her abrupt reaction. _You just got him and you are already messing up everything. _She slowly walked to him and took her previous sit. He was paying too much attention to Batman angry words to notice her presence. She intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry, but it is hard to believe." She urgently looked for his eyes but she did not find them. "Are you sure?" Diana was almost in panic. _Now he is going to leave me. Great job. _She squeezed his hands. He looked up. "Are you sure?"

"DNA doesn't lie Diana." Batman answered, kind of coldly. Diana was cursing herself. Mentally.

"I... So, she is our daughter?" Bruce was grinning and doing some kind of victory dance. Diana did not see that because Batman continued in charge. He was trying to remove his hands but Diana was stronger.

"I don't know, Bruce was too afraid of knowing so he did not look to the test result." Diana found kind of cute him talking in the third person. She was also touched by his insecurities. She had spent too much time feeling insecure. No way the same would happen to him. She moved closer to him and desperately whispered to his hear: "I love you Bruce." Bruce's happiness was impossible to contain, Batman growled to the feeling. "Of course you are the father. I have no doubts about that." Bruce was definitely in charge, kissing Diana as Batman watched. _At least he is not doing the epileptic chicken dance again._

* * *

Question was entertained in the Batcave, checking the DNA results for the million time. Alfred was arranging all the items Q had not so carefully searched looking for an ultra secret dispositive that CIA had everywhere now. Of course that his search lead to a massive disorganization and nothing more. _When I think there is no one worse than Master Bruce..._

Vic had to find a way of telling Helena about her parents. That and his little secret. _The last secret can wait._ When Alfred looked around the faceless man was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. "Typical. I guess Master Bruce found his soul mate." Alfred looked to the information in the monitors. Q had left the information there on purpose. He knew that would be helpful Alfred knowing. The faithful butler could read "PARENTAL MATCH". "A child? Oh, she is all grown up. What a shame. Master Bruce would deeply enjoy changing diapers."

* * *

"Q, baby doll, remembered when I gave you the key to my apartment?" Helena missed Q too much. Her cocky smiled said everything. She grabbed his tie and took the spray from his pocket. She quickly removed his mask. "I haven't finished testing the key. It can..." Helena shushed him with a long kiss. Although he really liked where this was going he suspected that his next words would ruin her plan.

"I want you to meet Wonder Woman." He managed between kisses. She was dragging him to the bedroom. She was so entertained with his tie that her question was vague.

"Why?" Tie gone.

"Because you wake up every night screaming for her. She is your biological mother." He leaned to kiss her. _Yeah, I'll be sleeping in the couch tonight. _He carefully looked to her eyes. _Ok, I will sleep in my car._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A.N.: I do not consider Batman insane. I was trying to show how I think reason and sentiment struggle in his mind and I didn't do it in a perceptive way perhaps. I'll try better (: Enjoy.**

"It better be important." Shayera wasn't free today. She had to work in something to give to Diana. Of course she notice her best friend's little slip some days ago in the elevator. And she may have persuade Wally to confirm her thoughts about the little slip. And, just maybe, her mace and some friendly threats were involve. She thinks she did the right think. She even kissed him in the cheek after her description of a so innocent torture technique. It was needed, she couldn't risk Wally telling Diana. Not that Diana couldn't do exactly the same that she had done. Well, she had to take that risk. And that was the main reason she had to find something perfect to give to the Amazon soon.

"Diana is Helena's biological mother and you will introduce them. " The winged woman stayed silent for three seconds. She laughed hysterically for three minutes. "Did you lost some kind of bet?" Hysterical laugh. "Or did Joker finally got to you?" Batman hung up. Shayera was still laughing. "He completely lost his mind!"

"Shayera? Can I come in?" Diana's voice was trembling. Shayera forced herself to cease the laughing. She walked to the door while shaking her head to the complete nonsense. "Come in Diana." The Amazon was so wrapped up in her confusion that didn't notice Shayera's state of mind. She waited for the doors to close and faced the winged warrior. "I... I think Bruce already talked with you." She was nervously playing with her hands.

"Oh no, you are part of the joke too? C'mon!" Shayera stopped half laughing. Diana wasn't lying. It may not be a joke after all. "I mean, it's impossible. Helena's parents were murdered by Mandragora and she was not adopted. And it doesn't make sense." Shayera led Diana to the couch and they both sat.

"DNA doesn't lie Shayera."

* * *

Vic Sage was indeed sleeping in his car. He considered himself lucky for not being physically harmed. Helena had just talked with her eyes. Of course that the door slammed in his face was a big clue that he couldn't ignore. She said nothing. That was scary. He preferred when she yelled. He did not have courage to tell her about her father identity. Or time. Anyway he wasn't expecting an Amazon and a Thanagarian walking to his car.

"Shayera where are you going?" Shayera stopped and faced her friend.

"Question is sleeping in his car, what means that he already told Helena who her parents are." She turned around but was stopped by a strong hand in her wrist.

"Is he good to her?" Diana was half worried half suspicious.

"Yes, he is. Frankly he is perfect for her. She isn't easy to deal with. " Diana seemed satisfied with the answer and let her go. When they got near the car, the Question was already expecting them, without his mask. Both women were dressed as common as possible and Shayera's wings were hidden with Zatanna's magic. A simple bracelet completely hides her wings.

"Ladies." Shayera skipped the formal part.

"How did she react?" Diana glared at Shay. "What?"

"Shayera that was rude. Goodnight Question." Diana was being polite but distrustful.

"It has no importance, she is always like this." Vic was suddenly worried. Batman had warned him about Helena long before this transpired. Wonder Woman hadn't.

"See?" Shayera smiled triumphantly to Diana.

"It's not a good thing Shayera." Shay gave her a stare. Question wisely decided to interrupt the women.

"She slammed the door in my face and said nothing."

"Nothing?" Q nodded. "Oh boy... Diana this is not good. You have to be patient with her. Really patient. Like super patient. Like REALLY-"

"I got it Shayera. The first time." _They discuss like Helena and Dinah, _Q thought.

"Fine." Shayera was slightly upset at Diana's retort.

"She is sleeping now. I checked trough the window." _These two discussing is not a good idea._

"Stalker much?"Shayera arched her eyebrow playfully. Diana couldn't miss that one.

"But Shayera, you love stalkers." Question took two steps back at Shayera's expression. "Helena is the most important thing right now." They turned to him.

"Fine. Where is the key she gave you?" Shayera was now annoyed with Diana. The taller woman was feeling apprehension, the waves of amuse at Shayera's irritation fading away. She knew Shayera was going to introduce her to her daughter no matter what.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding? She did not shut up about that for weeks! Dinah actually made a song about that." She chuckled at the memory. "So, where is the key?"

He sighed and looked to one of the wheels of his car. He had the intention of getting the key himself but Diana was faster. She lifted the car with one hand and waited for Vic to do his job. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Shayera spitted. He was looking at his precious car almost two metres from the ground. He didn't felt right giving the key to them but he knew it was simply stupid to deny that to the pair. He grabbed the key from only God knows where and handled it to Shayera.

"Don't put her worse than she already is. Please." He was talking to Diana who had already put the car where gravity wanted it to be. Diana felt her heart melt and a fear of failing spreading through her body. At least Shayera was right. This man loved Helena Bertinelli with all his heart.

* * *

Shayera wasn't mad with Diana anymore. She was worried. Diana was basically in panic. Of course that Diana knew Huntress, not that well all tough. Now Helena, about Helena the Amazon knew little to nothing. Question had stayed in his car. Yeah right, he was ready to enter through the window anytime. Diana's hands were shaking. Shayera had already put the key in the lock. Seeing Diana like this was heartbreaking. The Amazon warrior, probably the best member of Justice League and her best friend. So, even if she hated it, she had to be emotional. Diana needed it. She growled internally and spoke.

"Diana," She took her hands. "whatever happens, you have to be understanding but don't let her push it too much. You are amazing, and I'm sure that you are going to be a good mother." An unsure little smile appeared on Diana's lips.

"Thank you Shayera, you really are a good friend." Well, Shayera considered her emotional effort repaid by that smile. She released Diana's hands and opened the door. Once they were inside the apartment, Diana grabbed the Thanagarian's hand with too much strength. Shay yelped in pain.

"Sorry." The whisper was accompanied with more pain to Shayera.

"She doesn't bite." Memory. "Actually, forget about the not biting thing." More pain. "Diana, I would like to have a functional hand."

Diana was looking frenetically around the leaving room. She hated Bruce for ever suggesting this, for ever discover this.

"I shouldn't have come. I, this is a mistake. I bet she doesn't-" Her sentence was interrupted by a scream that made Diana's heart hurt. She run to the room the scream had come and, goodbye door. The sight before her broke her heart. The crying woman looked directly to her and reached her arms in Diana's direction. Diana complied and hugged Helena who sobbed uncontrolled.

"Mommy, mom-mommy. I'm so-sorry I followed the stupid cat." Diana was feeling overwhelming sensations. She felt that the woman in her arms was the most important thing in all her life. She felt something she haven't felt before. She understood now every little thing her mother had said or done to her. "Shhh, I'm not mad at you." Diana tried to look into her daughter's eyes but the girl was hugging her like her life depended on it.

Shayera was at the door, at the place where the door used to be. If she had any doubts about the veracity of what was told to her recently, they were gone. She was seeing a crying little girl being hugged by her mommy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- "Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene/ I'm begging of you, please don't take my man"**

Mari couldn't be more excited. She felt like a little girl looking for a Christmas present. A small part of her knew that this was nonsense. She was looking for an engagement ring. Her shallow friends had convinced her that it was the next step in their relationship, that obviously he was over the thanagarian whore if he was still with her. That John Stewart was going to propose. So Mari was now searching trough John's things, madly.

"It has to be somewhere! Big diamond, I know it has a big diamond!" The apartment was a mess. She was now removing all of John's clothes from the wardrobe, they were unceremoniously tossed to the floor. She was going to ask that lady to clean up the apartment. The ring, once found, would be photographed, tried on and putted back until John decided to propose to her. It should be soon, she was hoping for that. After all, he was with her. Even knowing everything that completely puts him in Shayera's arms, he was still with her. He wanted to be with her. He has chosen her. Not the winged alien. No. Mari respected Shayera. But she was willing to attack anytime. John was hers now. He was going to be her husband. Oh the party, the dress! The guests! Maid of honour? Mari's thoughts flied to Shayera. She shook the image, _I'm not that wicked._ The wardrobe had a fake bottom. _YES!_ A hidden box. It was a shoes box. She was so happy that the box flew to the mount of clothes quiet rapid. A dozen of random things were scattered on the clothes. Her eyes caught the sight of jade orbs. Shayera was laughing, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It was snowing that day, her red hair had snowflakes all over. She was wearing a knit hat. It looked perfect on her. The photo only showed her face. Her angel face. Mari feels tears beginning to fall. _She is beautiful._ _I can't compare, can I? _ The anger comes fast and hard. She picks up the photo and transforms it into trash.

"I am better than you! I am better! I have him!"

John came as fast as he could. His neighbours had called him more times than necessary. Apparently, Mari was destroying his apartment. And she was being loud. As John enters his home he is not sure he was in the right one. Everything was ruined. She had used her powers to reduce the sofa to nothing. And she had done the same with most of his furniture.

"Mari? What the hell is going on?" He was mad and worried. He did not understand this actions. _Maybe she lost some modelling contract. _He spotted her, running to him. She now had an accusing finger in his chest. She was crying in her pain and hanger.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU?" John did not have the time to react. She slapped him. "You keep a photo of her? A photo of the woman who betrayed you in every way imaginable! She is the woman who broke your heart in so many pieces that I can't find most of them! I try hard, every day. I love you that much. Whenever you say her name in your sleep, whenever I know you are thinking of her, whenever you look at her, I swallow hard and love you no matter what! Because I want you to love me back in the same way. I want you to love just me! JUST ME!" John was taken aback by this explosion. He never thought Mari would do that. He didn't want to fix this, he had to fix this. Mari was his new change. If he tried hard he will forget, _who am I trying to fool? Shayera is always going to be on my mind. But I don't want to hurt Mari, she has done too much for me and I have feelings for her. Don't I?_

"Mari-"

"DON'T MARI ME! You had no right! I have made a decision." She looked deep into his eyes. John was waiting for the break up. "I want you to stop being friend with Shayera." John's answer was short and cold.

"No." _Never. I want her in my life. _"I understand that you are mad at me. You knew from the beginning that I still had feelings for her. Unfair to you, I know, but you knew and never talked about that. First, I kept that photo because Shayera is very important to me and I did not want to forget her. After her resignation from the league I had no idea if I was going to see her again. So I kept the photo. And I want the photo back. Second, you have no right to dictate who my friends are. Third, you need to rest, you are not ok. I will take you to a hotel where you can spend the night. " He was holding her hands since the beginning of his discourse. he knew that will calm her down. His tone was still cold. He knew this was all his fault but couldn't help but talk like that. Mari had stopped crying. She couldn't find her heart. She knew this would eventually happen. Again. He was pushing her away. Again. He had no right to do that. Again. She was his future wife. She was not letting him go. She had to play him for getting him back. It wasn't the first time she had played this card. The pity one. She didn't mind, it worked. It always worked.

"Are you leaving me?" She made her voice sound broken and shivering. That made John feel guilty, painfully guilty. He looked into her eyes and sigh. He was not doing to Mari what Shayera did to him. The pity card was working.

"No, I'm not. You just need to rest now. I will take you." She let a smile cross her features and spoke with a child voice.

"Will you stay with me?" John looked to his apartment. It was destroyed. His memories with Shayera were disappearing in front of his eyes. And he didn't liked that. Not even a little bit.

"No, I need to fix this." This had never happen before. He always went with her and did everything she wanted after the use of the pity card. She was mad with his rejection. She released his hands and went back to the wardrobe. She returned with tiny pieces of paper in her hands.

"Take it. Date her." She tossed the pieces into the air and left the apartment with a loud thud. John was seeing the flakes of paper falling into his open hands. One green eye was looking at him. That eye made him forget about the destroyed apartment. About Mari. The happy memories of him and Shayera coming stronger by the second. In that moment he knew he wasn't going to run back to Mari. he needed time to rethink everything. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the green eye remind him another person.

"Rex... Your mother has the right to meet you..."

* * *

Helena was asleep in Diana's arms. The Amazon wanted to hold her forever. She was contemplating how her black locks blend completely with Helena's, how her hands seemed to have the exact same size. How was possible to love someone like this? _I just met her... She is so beautiful... I should have protected her, I should... It doesn't matter, it matters that I am here now. And I won't leave. She can push me away when she wakes up but I won't give up. She is mine. And Bruce's... She is my dream, a dream I had no idea I had. I never thought about children with Bruce. It was already impossible to have him._ But here she was, their perfect little girl, already broken by life. She understood Bruce's arguments now. It was not dangerous for her, but it was proven to be dangerous for their daughter. Nothing would happen to her now. Diana preferred to be tortured by Hades for her eternal life.

* * *

Shayera was on the couch in deep thought. She was happy about Diana and Helena and sadly jealous of what they had. She wanted so much to be a mother. She felt bad for being jealous. _I have no right. I get what I deserve._ She knew about Rex, she was eager to meet him. She knew she would. She was just tired of waiting. And she always wanted a little girl. _Maybe John missed her in the future he went... _

She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice the door opening or heard the greetings the visitor gave her. Dinah had time to peek Helena and Diana and to decode her thoughtful friend. Shay only noticed the blond when she kneeled in front of her.

"Dinah. how long have you been here?" Shayera was surprised and terribly mad with herself.

"Not long." She reached for Shayera's hands. "Don't blame yourself. And there is something I think you should know." Dinah's voice was low but filled with happiness. She knew what would be Shayera's reaction. The winged woman shifted her wings, uncomfortable on the couch, an looked to blue eyes.

"Helena described a girl, a winged girl. She described your daughter Shayera, I just know, and her name is Ash. " Dinah was smiling with all her face. The red headed felt a tear down her face.

"That was my mother's name." She then giggled and shook her head. "The universe loves to torture me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- "A peek to the future"**

**A.N.: Thank you so much for the reviews, favs,.. For AngelShayera, I never saw one of those x) You should listen to Jack White singing Jolene. I promised Ash, didn't I? ;)**

"ASH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" The teenage girl grabbed her satchel and run down the stairs.

"I'M COMING DAD!" She went straight to the kitchen, where John had her breakfast disposed on the table. She quickly drank her milk and bitted a toast. She proceed to grab an apple and tried to speed off the kitchen. Tried. Her mother blocked the exit.

"Mom, I am late!" Little Shayera tried to plea. No use on that, but she always tried.

"I am not your father. I made him change all the awful curtains he had chosen with that look." She had a mother face. Ash wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes, she did. Without the help of my ring. And with your mother always telling me 'John you are doing it wrong!'" HIs imitation of his wife earned an out of control laugh from his daughter. Shayera did not seem so amused. She semi closed her eyes.

"I will make you pay for that later. Young girl, finish your breakfast. Your ride isn't here yet." Ash made a face and sat down, starting to eat her bitten toast. Shayera made her way to John, who took some steps back just to be safe. Shayera had a predatory look in her eyes.

"Please John, I don't bite." Something about the way her mother said the word bite made the seventeen year old girl choke.

"Please, wait until I leave!" She never heard her parents reaction. A honk interrupted the family moment and made them look through the window. The boy was waving to her parents and asking her to come quickly, pointing to his pulse watch. She had gave it to him. She will deny it to death, he was annoying after all. And too cocky for her taste. She gave him that watch to thank him for the rides. She couldn't really travel in cars. Her wings were a problem and the air that entered through the windows was not enough to calm her need for space. Even on a convertible. There was no use. Motorcycles seemed the best option. And that was why Thomas Wayne was waiting for her with a big grin that she hated with all her being. It was her mother´s fault this arrangement. Apparently she was not old enough to go alone to school. The real reason was the sad true about Helena Wayne. Since she went missing that super heroes were paranoid about their kids. Helena may not know but she was the reason a special school was created for the leaguers' kids and other children with powers. A safe place.

Ash blew kisses to her parents, it was too awkward to go near them at the moment, and left the house running. She couldn't help but look at him. He was exactly as Bruce had been at his age. Tall and extremely good looking. Dishevelled black hair, visible even with his helmet, a face thinner than Bruce's and wonderful blue eyes. Diana's eyes. School uniform and a helmet on his right hand. Some compared him to a Greek God. As she got closer to him, his smile grew wider and his face mimicked his father's smiling one. Her face was stoic.

"Good morning Beauty." He handled the smaller helmet. She took it roughly from his hands.

"Good morning Beast." He giggled knowingly and his eyes studied her uniform. _The skirts could be shorter.._

"How charming." She did not look at him as she put the helmet on and waved to her parents.

"I know." They were both ready to go. Thomas blinked his eye to Ash's parents and started the engine when Ash was distracted adjusting her wings. The small girl first instinct was to put her hands around him desperately. He smiled, he loved to mess around with her. "Jerk." She uttered to the wind, loudly.

"So... Where were we?" Shayera knew damn well how to drive John crazy. He leaned to kiss her and ended up kissing the air. His wife was on her way to the kitchen's exit.

"Shayera? C'mon, you are not mad, are you? Shayera?" She stopped, looked back and gave him a sexy smile. Then she returned to her previous path and spoke amused.

"Don't forget to do the dishes." John stood still and started to shake his head.

"Hell with the dishes." He followed his winged woman, put a arm on her waist and pushed her to him. _So predictable John._ The dishes waited for hours.

* * *

"Since when do you have a locker next to mine?" _He is unbelievable. _Ash is waiting for her friends near her locker. Her hair is unnerving, always in her face. And his presence annoyed the winged girl just a little too much than what needed.

"Since now." He continued to fill the new locker with his stuff. He took off the jacket of the uniform and loosened his tie knot. The first three buttons of his white shirt were know unbuttoned. Ash tried to ignore him. Not an easy task. Their relationship was complicated. She blamed him. He was unbearable to have around. But she didn't want him away. They were both very competitive. In everything, especially at school. It was not unusual to be kicked of classes due to their heated arguments. Usually the pair ended up near the lake adjacent to school talking about their problems and their tastes.

"Are you done with the strip?" _Why is no one arriving? _

"Why? Were you enjoying it?" He took a step closer to her and their eyes met. Ash was quite smaller than him and she always refused to wear high heels. She was a Converse fan. Thomas liked the way she was different from the other girls. "I know you were..." His cocky smile smoothen to a corny one. He continued before she had time to react. "When will this dance stop Ash?"

A windblast broke the precious moment, what made both growled to the new comer. But their expressions softened at the sight of the ten year old child. Iris West was one palm smaller than Ash. Her red hair was in too high ponytails and piercing green eyes were watering. Her noise was red.

"Iris are you ok?" The younger girl looked to the teenagers and talked with a strange nasal voice.

"I have a cold... Excuse me..." Her sneeze was loud. And bizarre.

"Did, did green flames just came out of your nose?" Ash was incredulity in person.

"I know! It's just, I can't control it... Mamãe does it so easily... " Flash's daughter was so sad, she felt like she was failing with her mother. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice to where her most recent sneeze was being directed. Fire alarm went off and in seconds they were soaked up till their bones. The vernal decorations hanging from the ceiling had burn rather quickly. It was Iris class the artist behind the decorations. They were going to hate her.

"I'm so sorry..." Sad tears were streaming down her face. Thomas picked her up and smoothed the crying child.

"It is a false alarm. It's requested to the students to stay exactly where they are. You will be dried up in seconds. Iris West to principal's office. Thank you and good morning. " The Martian's voice echoed till inexistence. A warm breeze spread for the entire school, eliciting comments from the students. "Oh man, sometimes I hate this school!" "C'mon! Students also need a day off!"

Iris kept crying in Thomas embrace. He exchanged a look with green eyes and started walking down the hall with Ash holding the other girl's hand.

"It's not your fault, you don't need to feel bad. And nothing really happen..." Both teens kept calming her until the office's door came to view. All the way eyes were on them, they had learn to ignore this since really young. Ash knocked and heard a come in from the other side. Iris knew she had to take responsibilities for her acts. She detangled herself from the worried boy and walked to the chair in front of the principal's desk. The older kids nodded to the principal and left the office. Iris heard her name being called. She hesitantly looked up through tears. She fixed her look on the plate with the principal's name. _Lois Lane._

"Sweetheart, no one is mad at you." Lois had quite an experience with uncontrolled powers. It was her duty to make sure this children felt safe and normal inside this school. She sadly glanced to a photo of her family. Clark has a little blond girl in his arms. She desolately remembered that those two didn't talk for two years now. She made her way to Iris and kneeled in front of the girl. _This is never going to happen to another family._

* * *

As in every school with teens chatting around, gossip was the very favourite subject in the hallways. And today's theme was Iris. Beatriz was doing her best to ignore some snotty comments she was hearing. _Accidently_, green fire flew in the direction of someone who had called her daughter a freak. _Deus, I've been around Shayera for too long._ Ash and Thomas were near the door she had to go in.

* * *

**Late in the afternoon**

"And they say we are getting old..." Shayera kissed him on the cheek and started to leave.

"Hey, a little help with the dishes?" Shayera played the insulted paper, opening her eyes even more. Her wide open mouth was mocking John with fake disbelief.

"I can't believe you! Are you patronizing me? Because I'm a woman? That's just wrong, you should be ashamed. " She shook her head in disapproval and turned to leave.

* * *

Helena was waking up really happy. Like she had felt asleep in her mother's arms, shielding her from the world. She missed that. _Your mother is dead Helena._ She felt someone smoothing her hair and opened her eyes. She missed that touch. When she started to shift her position, black locks that didn't belong to her touched her face. The vigilante stopped mid shifting. Carefully, her eyes found blue scared ones. None of them moved. Helena had forgotten how to speak, those were the eyes from her nightmare.

"Mommy..." Diana smiled widely. And that was the moment her daughter chose to notice the rest of her face. Bertinelli jumped from the bed and kept shaking her skull, eyes closed and hands on her head.

"No, no, no... It can´t be, it can't be... I'm not daughter of Wonder Woman, my mother is Maria Bertinelli. Was... I... I don't understand... You shouldn't be here and I shouldn't remind you..." Helena was crying and with an overwhelming headache. Memories of her and Diana together came flying to her mind and she was fighting it. Whoever wanted her to remember was committed to the job. She screamed in pain and felt to her knees.

"SHAYERA CALL BRUCE!" Diana run to her daughter and tried in vain to help her. Dinah, Shayera and Vic were incapable to help as well. Helena Wayne was on her own against higher powers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A.N.: I hope you keep enjoying my story :) Thank you for your support.**

Mari woke up calmer than she had asleep. The Tantu Totem that gave her powers was not on her neck. She was in a big bed, alone and exhausted. The events of the past day flew to her mind like a thunderstorm. She had been advised about this eventuality, about the danger of using her powers for too much time. Just two days ago she had been hours fighting Mirror Master with B'wana Beast. She had absorb unwanted animal behavior, such as instinctive rage. In a moment of pain she let that accumulated animal rage take control over her body.

"I have to apologize. I should have been more careful…."

**Hours later… **

"John? Finally, I am trying to contact you for hours, you weren't in your apartment and-" Mari's voice was interrupted by John on the other side of the line**.**

"Yes, I'm kind of busy now."

"Oh, I just wanted to explain what happened last night." John was silent, so she continued. "I would prefer to talk to you personally."

"I can't really meet you right now, I'm busy with League issues. But I promise we will have that talk soon. I have to go."

"I-" He had already hung up when she tried to talk back. She wasn't in peace until she set this clear. "League issues huh?" She asked to be beamed up to the Watchtower, the background noise was the cafeteria.

* * *

Helena was tied up to a bed in the medical bay, for her own security. Her torment hadn't ceased after almost ten hours. She had scream until she had no more voice to be heard and she just stopped behaving like a mad woman when the tranquilizer had the desired effect. Bruce was checking her vitals every two minutes. Diana was holding her hand and praying without stopping to her Gods . To Bruce's annoyance. He was trying to respect her beliefs, as he always did, but it was unbearable to hear this right now.

"Stop." She did not think it was meant for her. "Stop Diana." The princess lifted her head and faced him.

"Why? Is she better?" Diana's red eyes lit up a little with the possible good news.

"No, because that's useless. I bet this is your dear Gods fault. " Batman's voice was filled with exasperation, he couldn't help it. Diana felt the anger starting to reach her senses, she couldn't believe he was questioning the Gods now. When they needed them. He was questioning her and her beliefs.

"How dare you?" The sentence was said in a crescendo. The you was screamed. The Amazon left her daughter's hand, standing up and walking to Bruce until they were face to face. "You have no right of accusing anyone without proof, much less the Gods."

"Wait, the Gods who demand you to go to Tartarus because they are too lazy to leave Olympus? " He spitted, Batman's suit was infuriating her. She couldn't see his eyes.

"It is an honour to serve them! If you just give them-" Diana's heated speech was interrupted by Wally West who speed into the locked room without permission.

"Hey guys! How is Baby Bats going?" They both looked to the speedster with the teeth way too visible. "Right, first fight as a couple?" He grinned unsurely and quickly changed the topic of conversation. "By the way, why are John and Shayera taking so long? They were supposed to bring food here!" Flash stomach growled in approval. Diana and Bruce took their previous places and tasks, completely ignoring each other. Flash left with a wise sentence.

"Baby Bats needs her parents, not a mother and a father."

* * *

Shayera was alone in the gigantic pantry gathering food for her friends. In fact, she was stocking everything she found into a bag, without bothering about the way she was ruining food. Mari had come and had take John with her for a quick chat_. Yeah, a quick chat... _You can't really ask her to be oblivious, can you?

"Do you forgive me?" Mari was expecting a reconciliation. John's eyes did not agree with her intention.

"Yes Mari, I do. But, I can't keep doing this to you. It isn't fair. I owe you so much but I'm preventing you to find someone better." He was trying to do this the right way, to hurt Mari was not pleasant to him.

"There is no better. I want you. And you chose me." She felt him slipping through her fingers.

"I think is better if we go separate ways. I... I want to try with Shayera, she means too much to me. I'm sorry Mari, I want you to be happy. Truly happy, you know? Like-"

"You were once with Shayera." She hated to know this.

"Yes. Can we still be friends?" He sighed and hoped for an unlikely positive answer.

"I..." She didn't want to accept the defeat. She wanted to take this to the end. _Well, maybe this is it._ "I need time to... Are you sure this is what you want?" She moved closer to him. He kissed her forehead and gave her a little smile.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. You don't deserve this but I'm not going back this time." Mari left after this sentence. He was not going to see her cry.

"Uau, it really was a quick chat." Shayera was her sarcastic self. John started laughing at her jealously.

"I can't believe you are laughing at me!" The winged warrior was unmoving and hurt. John notice the hurt in her eyes and quickly the laugh became a teen smile. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands, getting lost in a world of green.

"Shayera, I broke up with Mari." She had expected this for so long that now it couldn't be real. But his eyes weren't lying, he was looking at her as he had done the night he died. The night he saw her face. The night they kissed for the first time. She allowed a smirk to fill her lips.

"Tired of not being destiny's puppet?" The overwhelming joy, for finally being forgiven for something she though unforgivable, was pushing her to a perfect state of happiness.

"Tired of not having you." Shayera's heart was insanely speed up right now, they were really getting back together.

"We have to work on that." They kissed like it was indeed the first time, with more passion than before. Loosing the one you love has the convenient of making you understand that you were meant to be. Not by destiny's orders, but by heart's orders. It was a new life. And they had chosen it.

* * *

The founding members had been told about Huntress true parentage. They were, first of all, a family, and a new member was found. Superman, Question and Black Canary were retrieving some equipment that could be used to build a portal to the future. It was the plan B if Helena's condition remain the same. The root of the problem had to be in the future she belongs, this was accepted by all. Vic and Dinah knew that, even if they wanted to be by Helena's side, they were more useful this way. And the Wayne family needed some bonding.

Shayera and John had remember to enter the painful world of Huntress after a few minutes. Their friends needed them. Wally took the food from Shayera's hands and disappeared with it.

"Hey! Diana needs to eat!" John screamed.

"Believe me, Wondy doesn't want to!" He disappeared once again.

As they entered the room where Helena was unconscious, their mood deepen even more. John squeezed Shay's hand and walked to the Dark Knight. Shayera kneeled near Diana. Batman gave John no signs of acknowledging his presence. The raven haired felt tears beginning to form at Shayera's worried eyes. She just shook her head. Shayera whipped her tears away and whispered to her friend.

"She is going to be fine." Diana shook her head and Shayera glanced to Bruce. "Do I need my mace?" Diana shook her head no and turned her attention to the fallen vigilante.

"Hey man, you have to work things up with Diana." Bruce kept checking Helena's vital signs on an Ipad. Shayera took it from his hands and said in an angry but low voice.

"Fix it." Batman retrieved his Ipad and waited almost fifteen minutes before they leave to make his way to Diana.

He took Shayera's previous position and kissed his Amazon. It was easier not to talk. None of them was uncomfortable by this kind of apologizes, for now. Diana cried in Bruce's arms. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. When he was trying to move her from the chair, J'onn phased trough a wall and approach Helena's tormented face. As he touched her face, her expression lost pain and gained peace.

"J'onn, how did you-" He lost his own phrase as Diana opened her eyes attentively and hugged him, getting comfortable in his embrace and trying to sleep again.

"Diana, Bruce, the mighty mind who forced me out of your daughter's mind had been teaching me the truth. Her only need is Helena's happiness. Who kidnapped her once will try the second time soon. Helena must remember so you can protect her from the out coming evil."

Diana was glued to J'onn's words. She was no longer tired. Bruce kept quiet, wating for J'onn to give more informations..

"Her?" Diana was curious.

"Yes Diana, it's a woman that is trying to help Helena. perhaps a Goddess would be the correct term. Hera has been protecting your daughter."

Diana smiled and murmured a thank you to her patron Goddess while Bruce growled an inaudible _I knew it_.

**A.N.: So... Tell me what you think! And I wanted to ask for suggestions for super kids who attend at the same school as Ash! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N.: Sorry for the delay... **

"I am surprised how a large man like you managed to blend in a park full of happy families."

The woman whose voice belonged to was holding Helena by her hair. The little body did not reach the floor. Her smile was of amusement and amazement._ How can this useless little bug belong to the God's family?_ Slade Wilson wasn't in the mood for chatting. She wasn't surprised, she had forced him to do this job for a reason. He wanted what she had taken from him.

"I did my part. The kid is here." He glanced to the unconscious child. " Are you sure you don't want me to kill her? "

"Oh dear Slade, that will be my pleasure."

She threw Helena to the floor unkindly and snapped her fingers. The girl disappeared. The owner of the voice got out of the shadows and handled a photograph to the kidnapper. He smiled to the photo of his death family. This woman had made sure this was the only register of their living.

"I thought you were suppose to protect the kid, Hawkgirl." The red headed twisted her mouth and, turning away to sit on her throne, said with conviction and pride.

"My name is Shayera Hol." Slade laughed at the irony of her words.

"Your name is major bitch." He left hoping to never see her ever again. Seconds later a large God materialized in front of her. He was mad. But well, isn't he always mad? His blue eyes were asking too many questions, and before any of them became verbal, the woman talked.

"I look like the thanagarian because I want the child to trust me." She was using Shayera's body features to attract other kind of attention from Ares. "Why? Don't you like me like this?" She snapped her fingers once more and Shayera's usual clothes were replaced by Circe's normal outfit. The green tight dress. She lightened the green to match the jade orbs she now had. The God of War took too much time to form a sentence, entertained with the view.

"I do, you know I do, but your actions don't match your temper. You're not yourself Circe. I know you..." He stopped controlling his desire and got closer to the Goddess, grabbing the wings to move her closer. The task of discovering the truth behind Circe's last strange acts lost in Shayera's body. Circe was grinning.

"Yes, to quote Camões 'High values rise'." She twitched her noise. "It makes a lot more sense in Portuguese. But well, the man only had one eye and preferred the Roman Gods... Just one eye..." She laughed at a sudden vision of Slade writing an epopee. A fierce kiss that had nothing to do with love killed her laugh. The little plague of Hippolyta 's blood could wait.

* * *

"Hell to the no, no, no, no, no. I am not his daughter! No way. Please don't torture me with that idea." Helena put her hands above her ears and turned her back to the immortal woman. Hera chuckled at her reaction. They were in Helena's mind, their surrounds changing with Helena's mood and memories. The Goddess was going to take advantage of this particular happening.

"Think about your father, think about your daddy." Hera was marvelled by the childish memories invading her senses. Both voices of Franco and Bruce assaulted Helena's ears. Hera waved her hand to fight the fake memories.

"Helena, I need your assistance. accept who you are, don't let no one disrupt your memories." The mortal girl, stubborn, kept reaching for Franco's voice.

"Please, I know how you felt when Diana was holding you. You know that you are part of her, I know that this is confusing to you but you have to accept the truth, you can't fight reality. It will only cause you pain." Flashes of Diana's eyes started appearing. The brunette screamed in fury.

"NO! NO, MY LIFE IS NOT A LIE!" Hera was having difficulties fighting Helena's denial. She had to take extreme measures. She had to show cruelty to be rewarded with credulity. The image of Diana's eyes turned into a screaming mother calling for her daughter.

"HELENAA!" Bruce was in quiet panic at her side. Hera made gunshots been heard. The Gotham's vigilante quickly put himself in front of his beloved, taking the fatal wound in his body. Diana could have lost her voice with the terrifying 'no' that came out of her mouth. Helena watched in horror, tears making paths through her cheeks. Their hands were enlaced. When Diana died, near her husband, Helena fell to her knees and begged the Patron of the Amazons to stop.

"Do you believe now?" Hera was trying to rise the crying woman.

"They're not really dead right? Oh, please don't let them be dead..." Helena hugged the Goddess and let herself be comforted by Hera's embrace and suave words. A memory invaded Helena, a good and true one. She was no more than three, the sand beneath her feet was warm but the little girl quickly run directly to the sea. She was wearing a white dress that made her hair and eyes blacker and shinier. She started to run back to the beach when the salty water wetted her dress. She run into her grandmother's arms and pointed sadly to her dress. The Queen of the Amazons smiled to her second miracle and kissed her temple.

"That will dry quickly. Don't worry." With Helena in her arms, Hippolyta started slowly walking down the shore.

"Mommy's dress..." The child was so sad, that dress had belonged to her mommy, and now it wasn't as perfect as it was supposed to be. She hugged tighter her Ma , as she called her, and was rapidly distracted by the pretty colours of the sunset.

"There is someone important that wants to meet you. She is right there." Helena was trying to catch the orange rays with her hands and gave a distracted answer.

"Who?"

"Hera." She forget the rays that she wanted to give to her mommy and jumped to the floor. She had to be a big girl now, she was meeting a Goddess, not just any Goddess, the Queen of the Gods. Hera, her mommy's Goddess. She tried to hide the spots of water behind her back and slowly bowed to the other Queen.

"Rise child." Hera couldn't help the big smile. Helena's dress was as good as new in an instant. Being who she is, she started jumping and laughing.

"Ma look! Perfect again! Thank you Hera!" Without really thinking about it, she was three after all, she jumped to hug her saviour, her grandmother's eyes widening in shock. She was forming an apology with her lips but Hera's said she missed a child in her arms.

Diana approached the group and laughed to her daughter's actions. The little girl, still in Hera's arms, straightened up and proudly looked to Diana.

"I believe that dress is mine." The bow Diana had intention to do was stopped by the Goddess's kind but authoritarian eyes.

"Artie says it looks better on me." She stated with a cocky smile. Diana rolled her to Artemis behaviour. She vaguely recalled when the redheaded Amazon and Shayera met. They joined forces to get the Princess drunk.

"Of course she says that..."

Helena stepped back from the embrace and looked deeply into Hera's eyes. She now remembered everything she could remember. Her memories before the kidnapping were as steel in her mind. And another truth came to light.

"It was you, I asked for your help and you saved me from them..." Hera nodded, happy. "But why transform me into Helena Bertinelli? Why? Couldn't you just send me to Ma or to my parents? I don't know, even to Shay?" Hera's expression faded, she wanted to do all of those things. Someone didn't let her.

"Zeus was mad with my interventions in your mother's and the Amazons' behalf. He is more powerful than me. What he did to you was some kind of punishment. "

"So you were grounded by the male whore?" Helena cursed her potty mouth and murmured an apology.

"Hold your tongue child. He might hear you."

* * *

As she started opening her eyes regret was what she felt. The light was too strong for her eyes. She growled and her hands, formerly untied by J'onn, covered her hurt orbs. Her parents shifted closer to her. Diana moved her chair closer to bed, if that was even possible and touched Helena's left arm. Bruce regretted and cursed himself for moving so close to Helena. He was on the right side of their daughter, slowly stepping back and regaining his stoic expression, what earned a disappointed look from the Martian. Diana's touch was not rejected, was welcomed. In seconds mother and daughter's hand were linked. Dark eyes, now open, melt at the sight of cerulean ones. The fake death of her mother still fresh in her mind.

"Don't you ever die... " Diana felt tears fall once again, mirroring Helena. They were talking with her emotions. The fake memories of Maria Bertinelli being completely obliterated by those tears. Bruce was impatient and trying hard to keep the emotional inside.

"Who kidnapped you?" Helena's expression changed to anger at the sound of his voice. That tone was never used by her daddy. She had convince herself that this man she couldn't stand had no right to say a word to her.

"Why are you talking to me?" Diana prepared herself to mediate an argument between the two people she most cared for in the world.

* * *

The little girl was in a room without any kind of light, the floor was cold, stone. She was crying silently, the little room had no way out. It was all made of stone, no doors and no windows. Helena was the only one keeping company to the stone.

"Stupid cat, I hate cats, I hate them! " Her screams were heard by no one. She was trapped by magic, alone in the dark, often screaming for who she loves. It was freezing there, she started to shiver and eventually, cried herself to sleep. She was woken by something wet on her face, something that was moving... Alarmed, the child opened her eyes in panic. Piercing green eyes were looking back to her, shining in the dark. The cat she hated continued to lick her skin, warming her a little bit. The child, in her anger, stood up and kicked the little cat with all the strength she had. The cat elegantly came back to Helena, returning to the previous actions. Helena kneeled and took the black animal in her hands. She felt blood.

"I'm sorry but you put me in this mess... I didn't want to hurt you, I mean, I did want to hurt you but daddy says that second chances are real. So, are you going to be goody now?" The cat licked her hands and the child take that as a yes.

"So, what is your name? Trouble?" The feline eyes widening and the kitty jumped from the child hands.

"No, it's Selina. In memory of a dear friend of your father." The voice of Circe came from behind Helena, making the girl jump. The cat was protectively in front of Helena, claws ready to attack.

"Oh Selina, what did I told you about being a good kitty?" Before Helena could understand what was happening, she was again alone with the cold stone, the cat blood staining her hands.

**A.N.: Tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N.: I am so sorry, I have been kin of uninspired... Anyway, reviews are soooo awesome :D**

Bruce inhaled deeper and focused on Diana's panicked eyes. It actually hurt to hear his daughter to talk like that with him. He couldn't really see his daughter and Helena as the same person, Diana did it so easily because she didn't knew Helena before this all happen. He knew. He just wanted her to do the right choices, to not make the same mistakes that he did. Would she listen to him? Yeah, right. She actually believed that he didn't like her, he knew that. But he did, he always had a protective instinct towards her. It was now explained why. Not that he believed in that, but it was a fact.

"Answer the question." His priority was her safety and not family bonding. Diana gave him a look. Bruce ignored it.

"Why would you care?" Her voice was venom. He narrowed his eyes, that pain of rejection again. He really hated that feeling.

"It's not about caring. You need to be protected, it's my job. So answer the question." Helena was one hundred percent sure this man despised her.

"Bruce!" The Amazon wasn't liking at all the tone he was using. Or the words he was choosing.

"No." She turned to Diana. "Circe. She was the one who ordered my kidnapping. I don't know who kidnapped me…" Memories of gloved hands filled her mind. She shivered, making Diana hug her and Bruce to take a step forward without thinking. He actually extended his hand to the women before his brain started to regain control over his body. _The damn Gods._ Helena loved to feel her mother caring for her, she missed that so much. She missed her dad as well, but she couldn't find him in that bat guy who talks to her like she is some kind of robot.

_"_Why am I not surprised?_"_ The same irritation that had him fighting with Diana was in his voice. Also an anger that could be seen in the way he was clutching his hands. He always thought that his enemies were going to be the ones to put who he loved in danger. It had been like that all his vigilante life. He could fight his enemies. He couldn't fight Diana's so well. Bruce hated the Gods for that, for having all that power over everyone. They were not worth it, they never showed honour at his eyes. What enraged him more was not to be able to protect his family from them. What could he do to stop Circe? She would transform him into a bat before he could think of hitting her. Or maybe not, his rage would give him brilliant ideas to catch her. Helena saw the sad look in her mother's eyes. And guilt. She missed the anger. "Nothing good comes from your gods." _That's it._

"The gods you hate saved my life, if I hadn't have their help you will find me death on an alley!" She all but yelled. During the screaming she had detached herself from Diana and jumped to the floor. She was looking Wayne in his eyes. She knew he was hurt, she wanted to hurt him. Right...?

"Helena!" Diana quickly put herself between them. Helena was starting to regret her words, the man before her looked more like her daddy right now.

"I did everything to keep that from happening to you since I met you. And I will keep doing it. You like it or not." Bruce left without looking back. He had brilliant ideas to work on. Behind the Dark Knight left a regretful but stubborn Helena.

"You should not had said those words to him. You hurt him." The first lecture she was giving her daughter. Bruce words had hurt her, true, but Helena's words weren't exactly nice.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am." _But he asked for it._ She sited down on the bed. Sad face. J'onn was still in the room, silent and observing.

"It's not me that you have to apologize." She took her daughter's hands and squeezed them. Helena faced her.

"I know." _But I won't apologize to him. Hell no. _

"Then go to him. I will go with you. He needs more details of what happened to you. We all do." The younger brunette tried to argument against the idea but she ended up walking down the corridors with her mother and her eldest uncle. Her daddy was in the room founders meetings took place.

* * *

Selina was unceremoniously tossed to the dark ground in front of the throne Circe liked to sit. The tiny cat quickly regain the previous attacking position. Circe was torn. She really liked the once obedient cat... She felt a godly hand in this. Only other god, more powerful than her, could brake the obedience link. _So, kill or torture? Maybe both..._ She sighed disappointed.

"I kept you for too long, didn't I?" Once her sentence was finished, a bloodied Selina Kyle replaced the black tiny cat. She was on her knees, trying to stop the bleeding near her ribs. She looked confuse for a second but seemed to remind everything quiet rapid.

"You-" Pain. A scream echoed while the former thief felt her hand being broken.

"Pets don't talk... " Sigh. "I thought I was doing you a favour! Didn't you love that man?" This time Selina felt her right leg being filled with pain. Circe couldn't explain clearly why she had chosen this woman. _For the drama? No? Maybe? Yes, I think it was that._

"This is your fault, your little real cat situation. You went back to the Manor. And I happened to be around the corner... " This time it was heard the crack of a bone. Selina fell on her back and screamed agonizingly.

"Why were you there? Forgot your favourite panties?" Before she could cause more pain to the fallen woman, vines hold tight to her body. A hammer came from nowhere and landed round in Circe's face. The goddess was beyond mad. The vines turned to snakes who attacked Poison Ivy with all their might. The Goddess of magic turned her attention to the blond helping her pet. She tried to use her magic against her but she found a barrier that stopped her.

"Oh Kitty, you're always in troubles aren't you? We've been like forever looking for you!" Harley Quinn was in her civil clothes, trying to help her friend. Selina couldn't talk with the blood on her mouth, she could barely open her green eyes. The blues of Harley were incessantly scanning her body and doing disapproving noises. "Red, she looks like me when Mistah J got mad..."

"Harl..." Selina chocked out, holding the harlequin hand. Poison Ivy was fighting the snakes easily and trying to take Circe down. Someone had been kind enough to lead them to this place.

"Sshh, Kitty has to rest..." Harley picked up the broken body and started to go away.

"HERA! You are going to pay for this, I swear." The Mother of the Gods was blocking Circe's magic and letting Ivy hurt the purple headed with her toxins. Vines were all over Circe's body again, getting tighter around her by the second. Pamela moved seductively towards the goddess and pressed their lips together. Her fire hair brushed harshly against the godly woman when the plant woman turned to leave. The kind presence was commanding her to leave. The toxins were getting to her system when she regained her powers. They were going to regret, all of them. But the stupid child was priority. So she let them go. With a wave of her hand the hammer turned into a jaguar. "I need a bigger cat."

"Red! We need to go now!" Pamela was starting her car when her mind went black. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked around. She was so sure she had been working on her babies two seconds ago. Now she was in her car. _This can only be..._

"Harley!" The acrobat jumped with the accusatory scream. She didn't understand why Pammie was mad at her. She had no idea how she got here in first place, right on the back sit of Ivy's car.

"Don't scream at me! I didn't made back flips in your greenhouse again did I? " She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted annoyed, looking to the other side of the unmoving car.

"Pussycat! Oh Red, she's hurt! Blood all over!" Pamela looked back unconvinced. Her eyes widened at the view. _She is worse than Harley had ever been. Hold on Selina._ The car disappeared from that alley and headed to Pamela Isley's apartment. There was everything they needed to treat the former Catwoman.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be bonding with your parents?" Dinah's voice was irritating Helena. But to be true, what wasn't irritating her in this moment? She had kicked every basket she had found in the _apologize trip_. She had managed to go the bathroom before another face to face with that man. Calling Dinah was supposed to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

"They are not my parents. She is my mother. He is the idiot she fell for." The blond thought it was extremely positive she calling Bruce idiot. There were far worse insults. And Helena knew them all.

"He is your father and-" The mutilated basket received one more kick.

"No way in Hell I'm his daughter." Her voice was low and a threat was clearly involved. That was not going to work with Dinah, obviously. The blond, on the other side of the line, arched an eyebrow.

"Cocky girl?" The brunette adjusted her hair in the mirror and proudly announced.

"I'm not cocky." He was cocky, not her. She was far better than him. Perfect cue for Dinah.

"Uh uh, you're beautiful." Helena smiled to the mirror and gave herself a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I know." Dinah made a knowing look. Reminding that she couldn't see her, words were used.

"See?" Miss Wayne rolled her eyes and sighed shaking her head.

"Please, that's common knowledge." Dinah rolled her eyes and chuckled, that was her best friend. She couldn't prevent the words that slipped through her mouth. But she did cursed herself silently before it happen.

"I love you." A wide open smile grew in the taller woman's face. The cocky reply came quickly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Dinah rolled her eyes and released her sarcasm.

"True, it's impossible not to love you." The brunette's smile never ceased.

"Yeah, I know." With a growl Dinah hung up. It had been a good idea after all, she was so much better now. Time to talk with Big Bat. Again. This time she will be polite, or maybe not. Who knows?

* * *

"I love you Bruce." Diana's voice said. "Of course you are the father. I have no doubts about that." The she kissed her Knight that kissed her back with all he had.

From one of the secret passages of the manor, green eyes slide shut. A single tear fell from her right eye, tainting her soul. With one last deep breath, Selina Kyle made her way out of the Manor. This time she will keep her promise of never returning. Selina was lost in her thoughts, crying her heart out inside the rental car. The need to steal that she once felt was being erased by the need to kill, to make someone suffer, to rip them until they looked like her heart. She felt a presence inside the car but had no time to react. As a human. Selina Kyle was lost for now. A little black cat with piercing green eyes tried fiercely to attack the offender. She jumped and was stopped mid air by magic. The purpled haired woman talked, amused.

"Be a good kitty yes? And I will feed you their hearts."

**A.N.: What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - "Soul issues"**

**A.N.: I'm in college! :D Following my dream. This chapter is special, 15 is my favourite number...**

Superman was tired of Question's paranoia. It was retarding their quest and putting Black Canary annoyed. The Man of steel chuckled with the idea of Vic Sage and Lois Lane charring. _That would be interesting._ Only when Helena called Dinah and not him, the conspiracy rambling ceased. The faceless man looked deeply sad behind mask. Clark had peeked, just a little bit._ He thinks she stills mad at him._ Dinah, au contraire, had been in a way better mood since the call. A smirk never leaving her facial features. The third generator was now safe in the Batcave. It was the last item of their list.

"I think it's damaged Superman, it's different from the other two over there." Dinah pointed to the red light that was coming from the first generator they had found. In Queen Industries. It had been borrowed by Wayne Enterprises.

"Let's see." Clark x-rayed the generator. They would definitely need a new one.

* * *

Helena was sited in Superman's usual chair. She was spinning around like a child in a carrousel. Her so called father was virtually checking the material for the time machine. Diana was chuckling at her daughter's behavior. J'onn was trying to understand this family.

"I need to know more about your kidnapping." His eyes never left the Ipad. He was not sited like the women. Helena promptly ignored him and increased the speed of spinning. Diana sighed and repeated.

" I need to know more about your kidnapping ." Her daughter stopped spinning and answered her. Bruce greeted his teeth but inwardly smirked to her behavior.

"I will tell you everything I know. " Helena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was easier to remember. "You already know how I was kidnapped. I basically followed a trap. They knew I would chase the cat, and I did. The cat belonged to Circe. I'm sure it was a man who took me. His hands... I'm sure." She felt Diana squeezing her hands and smiled. "After that I remember waking up in a dark and cold room. I was there alone for a while. I guess I even fell asleep because the cat, _that cat_, woke me up. He was licking me. I was so mad that I kicked her... Yes, Circe came soon and called the cat Selina... " Bruce stopped working on his plans at that. _Selina and cat in the same sentence..._ "I really like the cat now, I made her bleed... Circe was mad and said something about dad, I don't know exactly what..." _It's her. Wait. Did she call me... dad? _"The next time someone appeared it was Shay, but not really Shay... It was Circe that made herself look like her. I went to hug her and I grabbed her wings to see if she was real. I knew it wasn't Shay because her wings were moving in the wrong way. Circe noticed she was caught and left me alone again. She said she would be back with a bigger cat. And that was when I started praying Hera. The next thing I remember is Mandragora killing the Bertinelli... " Tears were being whipped by Diana's fingers at the end of the speech.

"Did the cat have green eyes?" Helena stubbornly kept her mouth shut. Diana sighed.

"Did the cat have green eyes?" Black eyes opened.

"Yes, beautiful green eyes." She smiled at the memory, those eyes had become friendly to her. Bruce's mind was quickly reviewing all possibilities. It was better if he was wrong. _But when does that happen?_

"You said they knew you would chase the cat." Helena crossed her arms and looked to the ceiling. Diana had had enough. She understood their stubbornness but she was not a parrot.

"This is ridiculous!" Se half screamed the sentence. Both Wayne's looked to each other and agreed silently to not bother Diana for now. But, Helena talked looking straight to her mother.

"I think she wasn't working alone." _It makes sense. Selina, how did you ended up in this mess?_

* * *

Ash Stewart was making her way out of the High School with tears in her eyes. Oliver Queen's nephew was chasing her trough the empty halls. They were supposed to be in Maths's class. His uncle was going to give him lecture about skipping classes. Again. To be true, Oliver was his family. Green Arrow had taken him in after his mother's dead in labour. He didn't knew who is biological father was and he wasn't curious about that. For all that matters, Ollie was his father.

"Ash! Wait! I'm sorry ok? Really sorry!" Anthony Queen finally got a hold in her right arm. She jerked it away and looked straight into his so much darker solid green eyes. His light brown hair was slightly above his right eye."I didn't want to talk about her, I just have a really big mouth..." The winged girl let two tears drop in front of him. Her eyes were greener with tears, brighter. She had amazing eyes. She turned to leave without saying a word. He chased her.

"Where are you going?" He screamed but she didn't stop or turned. Her answer made him stop running.

"To the graveyard." Thomas had heard her answer as well. He hated to see his angel cry. While Anthony dialled a phone number in his cell, Wayne Junior ran to the street, only to find a pair of wings taking Ash away.

* * *

"Wait. Why did Hera send you here?" Diana didn't understand Hera's actions. To send Helena to the Mafia wasn't exactly a safe option. Helena had totally forgot about telling this part of her story.

"Right, it was the ma-" Hera's warning echoed in her mind. "Zeus. He was kind of mad with Hera for interfering so much. My faith was his punishment to her." Bruce growled loudly and Diana felt an uncontrollable desire of beating Zeus till death. How could he do this? She had always served the Gods! Bruce noticed Diana's crescent anger and put himself behind her, squeezing her shoulders. To lighten the mood he decided to change the subject. Diana was holding his hands with a little too much strength.

"Who is Ash?" With a huff Helena answered her father. Diana needed her to answer. Her rage kept growing. The control over her temper was slipping away...

"Shayera and John's daughter. She is like..." She joined her eyebrows at the conclusion. "Like Dinah to me..." That conclusion ringed a bell inside Helena. Her eyes widened at the knowledge. "BRING DINAH HERE NOW!" Bruce was having difficulties escaping Diana's hold. "Please, I'm sorry for being rude to you, just bring her back here, I beg you..." She sounded so desperate that her parents' hearts ached. Diana released her future husband, giving him the opportunity to ask Dinah to be beamed up.

* * *

The generator kept showing the red light. Question was behind Kent, that stopped him from getting closer. Dinah got closer and saw a tiny Joker smile painted in the generator with dry blood. Harley's blood to be acurate.

"Ok, Sups can you get this out of here? Batman is going to be moody if we destroy his hole." She started to step back slowly, afraid of turning something on. "And I really want to marry and have kids." A soft wind passed near her.

* * *

Ash kneeled in front of her grave. She didn't understand why there was a grave if she wasn't death. Shayera's daughter lowered herself until she was eye level with her name.

"I don't know if I prefer you dead or alive..."

* * *

"Why isn't she here? Please, bring her here!" Helena couldn't control her tears. Dinah had to be right in front of her now.

"Something is not letting me bring her here." A signal was caught by the Watchtower equipment and Vic's voice filled the room. His voice was trembling and showed evident physical pain.

"Batcave... Bomb... Kryptonite... Help... Helena..." The signal was lost. In Batcave the only conscious person was Alfred. He ran to the bloodied blond.

* * *

"I am really sorry for taking... I'm not sure I believe in this but if Fate and Zee say so..." She sighed and read the name once more. _Dinah Laurel Lance._ "I'm sorry for having your soul." She lowered her head and cried silently. Oliver Queen watched from a comfortable distance. His nephew was not understanding why he couldn't go to her. The older man answered the soundless question.

"I promised John I wouldn't take his little girl." Tears were threatening to fall but he kept them in. She was not Dinah, she was Ash. They were different. They were not the same. And he would never break his promise. "And she is not mine anymore."

Still, watching Bruce's son to hug Ash made his heart sink a little more. He was suitable for her, young. And Oliver knew he wouldn't live much longer. Terminal diseases are a bitch. And that is the reason Anthony called him here. To say goodbye.

* * *

"Miss?" Alfred tried to stop the haemorrhage, there was too much blood coming from several wounds. Her hair looked more ginger than blond. She wasn´t breathing. He glanced to the two men. Clark had several pointy pieces of green rocks in his body. But his chest was rising and falling at a slow motion. Question was beneath the last Kryptonian. That was the reason he was the less injured, he had faded due to a concussion, his body accusing vulnerability due to the cancer. Help arrived seconds later. Dinah didn't make it to the Tower.

* * *

Helena felt destroyed. The beep of the machines keeping her Vic alive were all that she could hold on to. She blamed herself for being too stupid to save Dinah. She knew that she was going to die and still it had taken her all that time to understand the truth! She hated herself. She had no idea if Vic was going to survive. All she could do was pray.

**A.N.: )': Sorry... It had to happen...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tinder-Smith Garden was Oliver's favourite place in his home city. That was the place he told Dinah 'I love you' for the first time. He remembered that night so well... Dinah was wearing a blue strapless dress that went loosely to her knees. It looked perfect on her, but everything did right? Her hair was in a high ponytail with a few strands falling to her face. Their hands were tangled, the dinner had gone perfectly fine and the silent walk was full of expectation. Her blue eyes light up when two swings came to view. She said that swings were special to her. Dinah took her high heels off and walked to one swing. Since her death that the vigilante of Star City goes to this swing every time he misses his beloved. It was usually empty late at night. Dinah's passion for swings was a dreamy one. She told Ollie that night that it was the closer to fly in her childhood days. GA knew her mother had to be involved somehow, but he didn't ask. He checked his watch. Three o'clock. It was the perfect time to talk to Dinah. He used to talk to her in here instead of going to the cemetery. As he got closer to the swing he noticed it wasn't empty. A tiny person was occupying Dinah's place. The child wasn't swinging. The kid was simply sited there, two feet one span from the ground, head falling to the chest. Oliver could see she was trembling. He was in a dilemma. The little girl had wings.

He slowly walked towards the swing. Ash looked up to the stranger and took a defensive position, fists clenched and teeth ready to bite. When the moonlight showed Oliver's face, her fear and anger faded away. He was... familiar. Her daddy's friend, she had seen him in her house once. Two years ago, she was five back then. Dad had told her to stay in her room playing with Helena but well, she really needed to go the bathroom and the bathroom apparently was in the middle of the stairs.

_"You just wanted to hear the conversation." Huffed Helena, while the winged girl kept trying to satisfy her curiosity. The voices came muffled from downstairs and Rex's recent discovering of System of a Down wasn't helping. There wasn't a single word that she could understand. But she saw him through the window of her room. He looked sad. His sadness went straight to Ash's heart._

"Why are you here? It's late." He had already texted John. He was on his way. It was strange to know that Dinah's soul was in that child. It was stranger to feel that that child was the most important person in his life. He cared deeply for her, but he wasn't in love with her. He just loved Ash.

"I could ask you the same." He was being nice and she liked him, so the half Thanagarian answered the truth. Ollie kneeled in front of her.

"I'm looking for Helena." Maybe she had overheard a talk between her mother and Diana. And just maybe she had run away the instant she heard the news. She just didn't know why she had end up here.

"But this is not her city." The child rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed answer.

"You don't say." Ash wasn't the kind of girl to hold back an answer, verbal or physical. Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

"You really are your parents' daughter." This realization made John's words echoed in his mind. He would not take his little princess. If Ash spent too much time with him, her memories would begin to be replaced with Dinah's. The reincarnation had been way too quick. The better proof of that were her eyes. They were naturally brown. She had John Stewart's eyes. Dinah's blue was mixed with Ash's brown, making her eyes apparently green.

"I thought you were smarter." Her answer made him laugh hard. She had an half amused half annoyed smile.

"ASH!" Shayera's voice put end to Queen's laugh. The redheaded opened her arms to receive her child. The little girl jumped to her mother that put her wings around her protectively.

"You will never do this again! ARE WE CLEAR?" The former Hawkgirl was crying and crushing her loved baby girl against her body. She had quite a temper explosion when she couldn't find Ash.

"Yes mommy... I'm sorry... I wanted to find Helena..." Her tears only increased when her dad hugged his women. Oliver Queen smiled to the family and looked once more to Dinah, swinging with the blue strapless dress and laughing to the night and to him.

**Two weeks after Dinah's death**

"Vic, don't move!" Helena was getting annoyed with her boyfriend's stubbornness. The idea was she being his nurse, not him skipping the treatments. Well, she had suspended the treatments he liked to make him more cooperative in the ones he disliked. It hadn't work. Vic didn't want to be a waste of Helena's time or a burden. He wanted her to not care about his health. It was insane.

"Can't you understand that I'm trying to help? Damn it man, I love you. Why don't you accept that already?" Q let the brunette change the bandage on his left arm. A scar would replace the bandages in a few weeks. He had no mask. His blue eyes searched hesitantly Helena's black ones and his voice was nothing but a whisper.

"I love you too. Just... You don't need to do this. I'm just fine, I-"

"You are not fine Q, you still have wounds from the explosion and that program-", she started pacing, "-the cancer investigation, it is an experiment and my da- Batman is not always right and you need to do what I say. Understood?" She looked back to him, assuming the Wonder Woman pose, hands on her hips and stern look in her eyes. Vic just nodded and smiled tiredly.

* * *

The house was huge. John looked like a kid with a new toy. A huge toy. He was amazingly happy with the start of this new life. The old house, that once belonged to his parents, was in the woods. It was restored and ready to receive the new family. It had three floors and enough space for Shayera to feel comfortable spreading her wings. The walls were white ,fact that would change in a few years, once Rex and Ash would found the crayons.

The Marine was happily adorning the windows when Shayera's voice made him loose his balance.

"Those curtains? Really? " Not so surprisingly, John did everything his woman wanted. He arguments it was only because of her pregnancy, Rex would be crying in Diana's arms nine months later.

* * *

A.N.: I'm so sorry, I moved to another town to attend university and it's not being easy to find time to write... I will now update every weekend :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – "When the future knocks at your door"**

The Batcave was darker than usually. The murderous time machine was in a shady corner covered by a rug of dust. Holly Robinson was lazily painting her nails, sited in Batman's chair. It was still a mystery the reason she was called there, but Holly quite enjoyed the limousine ride.

"Move." The Dark Knight was wearing his trade-mark face. And voice. "Now." Selina's protégée glared at him and stood up quite graciously from the chair. She had a blue hairband holding her short red hair. The black couches were still in the cave, she sited there looking bothered.

"Where is Selina?" Batman was looking straight at Holly's eyes. She wasn't exactly a fan of the best detective in the world, Selina was basically her family.

"Why would I know? You were the one sleeping with her." There was cynicism in her voice. He knew she was not going to tell him the truth.

"Have you seen her recently?" Holly raised her eyebrows and chuckled ironically.

"Why do you care? You were a jerk to her. You made her leave you." Bruce was letting her think she was in charge there, that she was the one with the valuable information.

"Have you seen her recently?" She shifted on the couch.

"Do you consider a year recently?" _Dick is already at Selina's place._

"Yes." _Just …_

"So yes. I have seen her recently." _…keep…_

"Where?" _talking._

"Unfortunately not in my bed. " Holly's sexuality was not news to Bruce but he knew she had no sexual interest in Selina. The former Catwoman was like a big sister to Holly.

"I will not ask this twice. Do you have some worthy information for me or not?" _Now she tells me something that is real to confuse me… _

"You are no fun. She came to see you about a month ago. Or so…" _Predictable…_

"Day." _Now she is going to be funny…_ Her facial expression changed to a smirk.

"Yeah… I think it wasn't at night." The smirk was bigger now, she thought she was winning. _Dick finished the search._

Batman turned his back to her and started hacking the rental car agency website. Holly sighed to her stupidity and silently prayed for Selina's sake. It was still hard to believe her friend could be in danger because of love. This man made Selina weak. And a human target. She left with a _batarang_ in her bag.

"Why do you want that?" He joined hia eyebrows, completely puzzled.

"For filing my nails." He just returned to the hacking and completely ignored her answer. He knew that she was, absurdly, telling the truth. After leaving Wayne's property, Holly Robinson took off her phone and dialled a phone number. It went straight to the voicemail.

_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! It's Red's phone! She's babysittin' her stupid plants instead of playin' with me…" It was noticeable a pout in Harley's voice. Her little scene was interrupted by Ivy's scream. "HARLEY! What have you done with my man-eater plants?" Harley chuckled and sighed innocently. "Oh, Red! How could I know they were cannibal?" A loud crash made Holly infer that Ivy's rage was speaking out for herself. The message ended with a bang._

"Greenie, our cat-lady is really missing. I will meet you and lunatic at Selly's place. Nightwing must be gone by now…By the way, you are not going to believe who gave me a new file."

Back to the Batcave, Bruce had confirmed his suspicions. Selina had put herself in the middle of a war that wasn't hers. The day the rental car had been found abandoned was the same day he had told Diana about Helena. He proceed to inspect the secret passages that Selina knew in the Manor. He found what he wanted. His former lover had been there and had been, eventually, transmuted by Circe's malevolent magic.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred looked worried, the lines on his face revealing his thoughts. Being the perfect butler that he is, a huge cup of coffee was delivered to his boy. "I'm guessing Miss Kyle had the tragic fate your daughter talked about." Bruce removed his cowl and murmured a 'thank you when he received the cup on his hands.

"She is nowhere, Alfred. I could ask Zatanna to confirm the involvement of magic… But that would be useless and a waste of time." Bruce drunk the coffee way too quickly and gave back the cup to the man that has been his only family since he was eight. "Could you refill Alfred?" The butler gave him a disapproving look. The younger man slightly smiled. "Please?" Alfred sighed.

"Yes, master Bruce. Some day you will drown in coffee." The faithful old man left the cave with the mute promise of turning back. For more silent that Diana tried to be, he will always say her name before she could touch him.

"Diana." She huffed annoyed. How could he know? She came flying slowly and through the shadows. It was impossible to hear or see her. A cocky grin filled Bruce's expressions at her annoyed confusion. He loved when she felt defeated but was too proud to admit it.

"How? Can you tell me how?" He turned to see her. Oh boy if she was a vision. It should be forbidden the use of short shorts in such long legs. He couldn't believe she was his. For the rest of his life. His mortal life. She wasn't mortal. Of course that that thought had come to his mind before but somehow they never talked how that giant obstacle was going to affect their relationship. His rational side was telling him to brake her heart right there but well, Bruce's love add to his carnal desires were kind of winning the fight. However, his eyes were still focused on Diana's flawless legs.

"Bruce? Can you look to my face?" Not that she didn't like the attention her legs were receiving, but she wanted to solve the mystery. Her future husband moved her eyes trough her body and despondently looked straight into her eyes. He tried to stop his look lower but Diana almost screamed his name.

"Blame your beauty." She nearly let herself be charmed by that cocky smile. Her resistance was in vain. He pushed Diana to his lap and tried to kiss her. Tried. She put a finger between their lips.

"Na-ha. Tell me how." The Amazon's hands were attentively studying Bruce's hair, he was trying to resist to this newfound way of mind control. He tried to move her hands but she was way stronger than him. And then she did it. Diana whispered in his ear. "Tell me how." There was no deny, Bruce was her slave.

"Motion detectors…" He had no idea how she did that to him. When the Dark Knight tried to kiss her again, Diana's lips weren't there. Wonder Woman was roaming trough the cave with a serious look.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Again those legs. His eyes were following her body thoughtfully.

"Looking for the detectors. Next time you will not know I am coming." Bruce laughed uncontrollably. It was impossible to think about a life without Diana now. She and Helena were his whole world. The immortally question would definitely wait some more time.

"Bruce? Why is the time machine shaking?" Diana looked perplexed towards the place he had been. Batman was already near the device clicking everywhere. _Sometimes I think he has super-speed. _"What is happening?"

"Someone is using the time machine in the future." Diana flew to him. What happened next is hard to explain. A bright light filled the cave and two figures appeared behind them. Bruce recognized the taller man.

"Rex. And you are?" Diana was way more marvelled than her future husband. The smaller boy had the Poseidon's trident tattooed on his wrist. And her eyes. He smiled to the pair and extended his hand for his father to shake.

"Wayne, Thomas Wayne." Diana's smile was beyond happy. Bruce opened his mouth to talk but another bright light interrupted him. When Diana reopened her eyes a winged girl was in her son's arms.

"Don't you call this destiny?" His face was too close for Ash's taste. She was breathing his cologne. And he was holding her tight.

"I call this punishment. Let me go!" She released herself from him and started adjusted her skirt.

"Do you need help with that?" Thomas' cocky smile was erased by Rex's fists pointing at him. "Dud, I was going to give her my butler's number…" Rex kept burning holes in Thomas' skull. Ash was appreciating the show. Thomas' parents were mute for now. "Alfred! See Rex?" The faithful old man appeared with more coffee for his master and found himself hugged by a stranger. He exchanged a look with Bruce. "My old Alfred, let's tell Rex how good you are with skirts ok?" Diana's eyes widened in disbelief and Bruce shook his head. His son was possessed by Flash. Ash and Rex changed looks and laughed heartedly for a long while.

* * *

**A.N.: I don't know Holly that well so I am sorry if I messed up the character... Reviews are great :)**


End file.
